Can You Fix My Heart?
by Oh Hunbin
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 IS UP! author kembali!]Kim Luhan terlahir tanpa mengetahui siapa ayahnya, yang selalu menutup diri dan menjadikan masa lalu ibunya sebagai trauma tersendiri baginya. Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya hingga ia merasakan apa yang disebut dengan sakit hati kemudian terlarut dalam kesedihan mendalam. Let's read! /GS/HunHan,ChanBaek,Kaisoo and KaiLu is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart?**

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

** -Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongin**

**OC : ****OC : -Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

** -Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

** -Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

** -Zhang Yixing as Luhan's friend**

** -Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

** -bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T **

**Chapter : 1 (Fall For You)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^ **

Seorang yeoja yang sangat menawan dengan anggun melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kampusnya, keberadaannya seolah menghipnotis semua orang yang berada di dekatnya. Siapa yang tidak terpesona oleh kecantikannya, kekayaannya bahkan bakatnya? Sempurna. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan wanita tersebut. Dia adalah Kim Luhan. Putri semata wayang dari Kim Heechul yang notabenya adalah seorang single parent. Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3, setibanya di kelas ia melihat sahabat baiknya Byun Baekhyun sedang menggeluti gadgetnya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang sudah berkacak pinggang di sampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, sampai kapan kau akan menggeluti gadgetmu?"

"Ah.. Luhan, rupanya kau sudah datang, maaf aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu"

"Lupakan, by the way apakah kemarin kau datang latihan vokal?"

"Ya aku datang, kau kemana saja kemarin aku tak melihatmu selama latihan berlangsung"

"Maafkan aku, kemarin _mama _menelfonku ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya karena ia tidak membawa mobilnya ke kantor", ucap Luhan seraya mengeluarkan buku-buku mata kuliahnya pagi ini.

"Ya sudah lain kali kabari aku jika kau tidak datang latihn, kau membuatku cemas, jangan lupa nanti siang ada latihan dance, persiapan pentas seni bulan depan"

"_Arasseo"_

Luhan menyeka pelipisnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat, sudah 2 jam ia berlatih bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Yixing namun masih saja ada gerakan yang dirasa kurang sempurna. Hingga akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk pulang diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Luhan, aku pulang ya, besok kita latihan lagi pukul 3 sore, ok?", pamit Yixing seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Jie, aku dan Baekhyun juga pulang duluan ya, jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau terlalu lelah untuk berlatih lagi"

"Baiklah, kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dulu"

Luhan memarkir mobil sport merahnya di halaman rumahnya yang luas, kemudian ia bergegas memasuki rumahnya, dilihatnya sang ibu sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menyaksikan drama favoritnya.

"Ah, anak mama sudah pulang rupanya, duduklah sebentar di sebelah mama, sudah lama kita tidak berbincang-bincang karena jadwal kita yang sama-sama padat"

"Baiklah ma" , Luhan mencium pipi mama nya manja

"Kau tidak berubah rupanya, masih saja seperti balita jika bertemu mama", Heechul membelai surai kecoklatan anaknya

"Ih.. mama bisa saja"

"Luhan.. umurmu sudah 21 tahun, apakah kau tak berniat memikirkan masa depanmu?", Heechul mengusap tangan anaknya

"Maksud mama apa?"

"Maksud mama tidakkah kau berniat mencari pendamping hidup, kau tahu kan jika yang kita miliki tidak akan kekal, semua sudah diatur oleh yang kuasa. Kau harus siap jika sewaktu-waktu mama pergi meninggalkanmu, kau akan bersandar pada siapa?"

"Mama, kau berucap seolah-olah kau akan pergi jauh meninggalkanku"

"Bukan itu maksud mama Luhan, mama hanya mengingatkanmu"

"Tapi mama aku merasa hidupku sudah lengkap tanpa adanya seorang kekasih, aku merasa sudah memiliki segalanya jika mama selalu disampingku", Luhan mulai terisak sambil memeluk sang mama

"_Arasseo, _apakah kau sudah makan malam little deer?

"Sudah mama, aku mandi dulu ya ma, good night ma", Luhan mengecup pipi sang mama.

~O~

Malam telah larut, namun jari-jari Luhan masih aktif menari-nari di atas keyboard laptopnya. perlahan matanya terlihat sayu, kecepatan tangannya berkurang, ia mulai menguap, ia berhenti sejenak lalu melirikkan matanya ke jam dinding. Pukul 2 am, dan dia belum tidur, itu bagus karena paling tidak ia akan mendapat hukuman dari dosennya karena terlambat. Setelah sekuat tenaga menyelesaikan tugas dan menahan kantuk akhirnya ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Beranjak dari meja belajarnya, ia duduk sejenak di depan meja rias, melepas gelungan rambut asal-asal an dan memoleskan krim malam di wajahnya yang molek kemudian ia meminum segelas air di meja nakas kamarnya dan beranjak tidur.

Sesuai dugaan, ia terlambat 7 menit ke kampusnya, dan sekarang ia harus menanggung hukuman dari Jessica, dosen kejam bagaikan nenek sihir, beruntung Luhan adalah mahasiswa yang tergolong cerdas, sehingga ia hanya perlu merapikan buku di rak perpustakaan. Ketika ia sedang merapikan buku di rak perpustakaan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tinggi, dengan rambutnya yang sengaja ditata berantakan menambah kesan tampan pemuda tersebut. Luhan akui ia sempat terhipnotis sejenak oleh pemuda tersebut, sebuah keajaiban? Bisa dibilang ya, mengapa? Well, seorang Kim Luhan tidak pernah merasa kagum dengan seorang lelaki. Ia merasa jika memiliki seorang kekasih akan membuatnya menderita, ia tidak ingin hal yang terjadi pada sang mama terjadi pada dirinya juga. Karena ia yakin bahwa hatinya tidak sekuat sang mama. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika seorang wanita yang hamil muda ditinggal oleh suaminya sendiri, tak lain karena perselingkuhan dan hal itu membuat Luhan tak pernah tau siapa ayahnya, bagaimana wajahnya dan bagaimana sifatnya. Ibunya sendiri tak pernah menceritakan bagaimana sosok ayahnya, karena setiap ia bertanya ibunya hanay terdiam dengan memberi deathglare andalannya.

Luhan tersadar, ia merasakan adanya getaran aneh dalam dirinya. Ia tak pernah merasakan getaran ini sebelumnya. Dia menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh lalu kembali pada tugasnya. Setelah 2 jam ia berada di perpustakaan, Luhan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya karena kelas telah selesai 1 jam yang lalu. Luhan mengendarai mobilnya menuju supermarket dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi bagi seorang perempuan. Saat ia sedang fokus mengemudi tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di smartphone nya. Ia memeriksa pesan tersebut, ah rupanya Baekhyun.

"Lu, bisakah kau ke apartementku malam ini? Aku merasa bosan karena Chanyeol tak mengunjungiku malam ini, _jebal_ Lu.. ."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun selalu saja tidak betah jika harus sendirian tanpa seorang teman. Well, karena Luhan sahabat yang baik maka ia mengabulkan permitaan sahabatnya. Luhan yakin sesampainya disana ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan semua celotehan sahabatnya.

~O~

Luhan memutuskan untuk bermalam di tempat Baekhyun, toh di rumahnya tidak ada mamanya. Mamanya ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan untuk beberapa hari, lagi pula esok hari libur. Luhan membiarkan surai kecoklatannya terurai setelah mandi dan tentunya meminjam baju Baekhyun karena ia tak membawa baju.

"Lu, kau sangat cantik, aku iri padamu", Baekhyun menatap Luhan kagum

"Tak usah berlebihan Byun Baekhyun", Luhan menjawab malas

"I swear Luhan, you're perfect. Your face is beuty, you can sing and dance very well"

"Same with you Byun Baekhyun. Jangan memujiku berlebihan, kau bahkan lebih sempurna dariku"

"I'm not sure", jawab Baekhyun

"Whatever"

"Lu, apakah kau tidak bosan hidup sendiri?"

"Aku tak sendiri, aku masih punya mama"

"Bukan itu, maksudku kau tak berniat memiliki kekasih layaknya _yeoja_ seusia kita?"

"Tidak, lagipula itu hanya obsesi mereka saja"

"Itu bukan obsesi, tapi itu perasaan"

"Baek, kau sahabatku kan? Kau pasti tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah berniat untuk memiliki seorang kekasih"

"Aku paham Lu.. tapi itu kisah hidup ibumu, masa lalu ibumu, jangan biarkan itu mempengaruhi masalah percintaanmu. Ibumu juga tak pernah melarang kau jatuh cinta kan? Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan. Kau dikalahkan oleh egomu yang menguasai hati dan pikiranmu. Kau harus melihat kedepan bukan kebelakang", Baekhyun beralih menatap Luhan

"Aku tau Baek, aku memang egois. Aku bertindak seolah-olah masa lalu ibuku adalah hidupku. Aku sadar itu, aku hanya terlalu takut untuk jatuh cinta. Aku takut ditinggalkan, itu yang aku takuti, kau paham kan?" , kristal bening mulai nampak di pelupuk mata Luhan

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis", Baekhyun memeluk Luhan

"Tidak Baek, kau tak salah. Aku memang terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan, terima kasih kau telah menyadarkanku Baek, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik"

"Of course little deer, tidurlah ini sudah larut malam"

"_Geurae, jaljayo Baekhunnie"_

"_Nado"_

~O~

Luhan belum juga tertidur, kata-kata Baekhyun masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_"Aku paham Lu.. tapi itu kisah hidup ibumu, masa lalu ibumu, jangan biarkan itu mempengaruhi masalah percintaanmu. Ibumu juga tak pernah melarang kau jatuh cinta kan? Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan. Kau dikalahkan oleh egomu yang menguasai hati dan pikiranmu. Kau harus melihat kedepan bukan kebelakang"_

Baekhyun benar, ia harus terlahir kembali sebagai seorang Kim Luhan yang berbeda. Kim Luhan yang pemberani dan tak akan menutup diri. Tekad Luhan sudah bulat, ia akan membuka hatinya.

~O~

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kepribadian Luhan berangsur-angsur berubah. Ia menjadi seorang Kim Luhan yang selalu ceria, ia ramah dan tak lagi bersikap dingin.

"Luhan, bagaimana jika esok siang kita ke taman hiburan?", tawar Baekhyun

"Baiklah, aku ingin refreshing, dengan siapa saja?"

"Hanya berdua denganmu, tak apa kan?", tanya Baekhyun

"OK, pukul 12 siang di Lotte World"

Luhan mematut dirinya di cermin, ia menggunakan skinny jeans dipadu dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran lalu rambutnya ia sanggul asal menambah kesan elegan pada dirinya. Luhan menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu meminta izin pada sang mama kemudian menancap gas menggunakan mobil sport merah kesayangannya.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian menuju pintu masuk, ia melihat Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, sesekali matanya melirik ke jam tangan yang digunakannya. Luhan yakin pasti setelah ini Baekhyun akan memarahinya karena ia tidak _on time._

"Luhaaan! Kau ini lama sekali! Tak taukah kau aku hampir jamuran lantaran menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang", Baekhyun mem-proutkan bibirnya

"Hehe, mian Baekhyunnie, aku bangun kesiangan, dan kau tau kan aku kalau mandi bisa berjam-jam, hehe", Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh

"Arasseo", Baekhyun mulai mereda emosinya

"_Kajja_ kita keliling lalu makan siang bersama", Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun tak sabar

~O~

Luhan dan Baekhyun terkulai lemas di sebuah kafe, mereka mencoba semua wahana yang ada, tentunya yang tidak berbau ketinggian. Karena Luhan phobia ketinggian.

"Baekhyun, lapar..pesankan makanan untukku"

"Aiiisshh.. umurmu itu berapa Kim Luhan? Kau ini 21 tahun, pesan makanan saja tidak mau melakukannya sendiri", Baekhyun berdecak sebal

"_Arasseo_, aku akan memesannya. _Jeogiyo_, bisa pesan _2 plain croisant, 1 choco croisant_ dan _1 chese croisant_, minumnya _1 strawberry milk shake dan 1 cappucino latte?_

"Pesanan akan diantar dalam 15 menit, harap tunggu nona"

Luhan menatap keluar melalui jendela kafe sementara Baekhyun fokus dengan ponselnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya, tunggu apa yang dilihatnya?

'Ah pemuda yang waktu itu, sedang apa dia disini? Sendirian pula, kukira orang setampan dia sudah ada yang punya' , batin Luhan

'Oh tidak, apakah ia mimpi? Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kafe dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun berada, sadar Kim Luhan kau ini apa-apaan?'

"Apakah aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?", pemuda itu bertanya kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Ne?!", Luhan merasa terkejut

"Apakah kalian keberatan? Baiklah aku akan cari kafe lain, karena semua meja disini telah terisi", pemuda itu hendak melangkah namun Luhan mencegahnya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, duduklah", dalam hati Luhan merutuki kebodohannya, kata-kata itu seketika meluncur begitu saja melalui bibirnya

"Terimakasih", lanjut pemuda itu

"_ireumeun?",_ tanya Luhan, oh, sekali lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya yang menanyakan nama pemuda itu

"ah.. _nae ireum_ Kim Jongin, panggil saja Jongin atau Kai", Kai menjabat tangan Luhan

"Luhan, Kim Luhan dan ini temanku Byun Baekhyun, _Bangaseubnida _(senang bertemu denganmu)

"Kim Luhan? Apakah anda mahasiswa SOPA University?"

"_Neo, eotteohke ara?_ , tanya Luhan

"Bagaimana aku tak tahu? Nama Kim Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun sangat populer, lagian aku juga mahasiswa jurusan_ dance_ disana"

"Bagaimana bisa sangat kebetulan ya? Kami juga dari jurusan dance namun meramgkap vokal lebih tepatnya", giliran Baekhyun yang menjawab

"Wah, kalian pasti sangat berbakat ya? Selain suara merdu tapi dance kalian juga ok", puji Kai

"Terimakasih", jawab Baekhyun lagi

Mereka bertiga terlarut dalam pembicaraan yang tak ada habisnya hingga akhirnya mereka harus berpisah

"Luhan-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi aku pulang duluan ya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik nantinya", Kai membungkukkan badannya

"Baiklah Kai-ssi hati-hati di jalan" , jawab Luhan

~O~

Luhan duduk di ayunan yang terletak di balkon kamarnya, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan layaknya seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tunggu, jatuh cinta? Apakah Luhan benar-benar telah membuka hatinya? Apakah ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona Kim Jongin? Atau ini hanya karena ia terlalu senang karena berjalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun seharian? Entahlah, hanya Luhan yang tahu jawabannya.

Oh, ayolah sadar Kim Luhan, kau tak boleh mudah jatuh hati pada siapapun. Kau harus tau apakah orang itu merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Jangan menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi atau kau akan jatuh terlalu sakit nantinya.

"Kim Jongin.. ", gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Ini baru permulaan kawan..

Sehun kemana? belum dimunculin, chaper depan kalo ngga chapter 3 baru hunhan moment banyak ^^

Yang sabar ya.. biar dikasih konflik dulu

Sementara ini banyak KaiLu moment, karena mau dikasih konflik mereka berdua, baru sehun muncul bak superhero?/

Dah ada bocorannya kan?

Thanks ya yang dah mau baca, mungkin beberapa hari lagi author akan update

Bye-bye.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart?**

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongin**

**OC :****OC : -Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

**-Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

**-Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

**-Zhang Yixing as Luhan's friend**

**-Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

**-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 2 (First Love)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**Typo everywhere..**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**saya kembali lagi, hoho, mksh dh mau baca, tambah makasih lagi kalo ninggalin jejak :D**

**agak ngaret dr tenggat waktu, gpp kan? tugas numpuk, hehe **

**lg proses bikin next chapter nih biar g ngaret lg update nya**

**ok kebanyakan omong nih author, negeselin banget :v**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^**

_Previous chapter_

"_Kim Jongin.."gumamnya tanpa sadar_

**Chapter 2 is begin..**

Luhan duduk di kursinya, disampingnya sudah ada Byun Baekhyun yang selalu disampingnya dimanapun ia berada. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia, sahabatnya sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat seorang Kim Luhan menjadi senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Lu.. kau baik-baik saja kan?", Baekhyun mencoba menyadarkan Luhan

"Lu.." , kedua kalinya, dan hasilnya nihil

Baekhyun mulai habis kesabarannya, "LUHAANN! KEBAKARAN!", teriak Baekhyun frustasi

"Ah, mana kebakaran? Dimana?", Luhan mulai sadar

"Tidak ada", jawab Baekhyun watados

"Ya, _neo jinjja _! Ah.. kau mengejutkanku Byun Baekhyun!, Luhan memukuli Baekhyun dengan bukunya

"Maaf, bukan maksudku mengejutkanmu", Baekhyun memasang tampang melasnya

"_Dwaesseo",_ Luhan menghentikan aksinya

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Lu?", Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan", Luhan berbohong

"Aku melihat ada kebohongan di sorot matamu Luhan, kita ini bersahabat sudah hampir 12 tahun, dan aku tahu betul gerak-gerikmu", Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam

"Euumm.. tapi jika aku mengatakan apa yang ku pikirkan maka kau akan menertawakannya Baekhyunnie, aku berani jamin", Luhan menatap Baekhyun jengah

"Baiklah aku berjanji tak akan menertawakanmu, apapun itu", Baekhyun memasang puppy eyes andalannya

"Sebenarnya.. aku memikirkan _namja _yang kemarin", terang Luhan

"Maksudmu yang di kafe?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang di kafe Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kau.. jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama Luhan", Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Entahlah, ini perasaan apa, yang jelas akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkannya. Namanya, suaranya serta perangainya yang ramah dan jangan lupakan kulit tan nya itu", Luhan mulai berkhayal

"Lu, kurasa kau sudah gila", Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak pusing

"Tidak Baek, lagipula aku tidak jatuh cinta, aku hanya terpesona"

"Kuperingatkan kau Lu, cinta pertama tak semuanya berjalan mulus, sebagian dari mereka gagal mempertahankan cinta pertamanya. Mengapa? Karena mereka masih labil, ego mereka tinggi"

"Iya aku tahu, mengingat aku juga memiliki ego yang tinggi"

"Baguslah jika kau menyadarinya, jangan kau jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona Kim Jongin, aku hanya tak ingin kau salah memilih kemudian tersakiti nantinya", Baekhyun menasehati Luhan

"..." , Luhan hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun

~O~

Luhan duduk seorang diri di kantin, entah mengapa perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Baekhyun? Jangan tanyakan keberadaannya karena ia sedang di perpustakaan dengan Park Chanyeol. Luhan membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan, ia menggulungnya lalu poninya ia jepit. Saat makanan sudah siap di depannya tiba-tiba datang 2 orang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Keduanya disejajarkan dan menurut Luhan mereka berdua bagaikan kopi dan susu. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, terkejut? Sangat, bagaimana ia terkejut karena didatangi 2 orang pria yang tampannya luar biasa.

"_Anyeonghaseyo Luhan-ssi",_ sapa Kai

"_Anyeong Kai-ssi_", balas Luhan

"Sendirian saja Luhan-ssi?" , Kai bertanya seraya menarik kursi untuk dia dan temannya

"Ah, i-i-iya sendirian saja", Luhan mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku, Oh Sehun"

"_Anyeong haseyo _Oh Sehun _imnida", _Sehun mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah, _ne anyeong haseyo_ Kim Luhan imnida, _bangaseubnida Sehun-ssi_", Luhan menjabat tangan Sehun

"Oh iya, temanmu dimana Luhan-ssi?", Kai membuka pembicaraan

"Ah maksudmu si Baekhyun? Biasa dia sedang bersama pacarnya, Park Chanyeol", Luhan menjelaskan

"_Mwo?! _Park Chanyeol?!", Kai terkejut mendengarnya, Sehun menatapnya jengah sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Kai bingung

"_Waeyo?",_ Luhan menuntut penjelasan

"Begini Luhan-_ssi, _Kai itu saudara sepupunya Park Chanyeol, mereka tinggal satu apartement mulai satu minggu yang lalu", Sehun angkat bicara

"Ah, pantas saja Baekhyun belum mengenal Kai", Luhan ber-ooh ria

~O~

Sehun mengamati gadis itu, dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. _'cantik, style nya bagus dan terlihat imut'_, batin Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tangannya mengutak-atik ponselnya, tapi jangan lupakan matanya, ya matanya tak terfokus pada ponselnya melainkan pada gadis yang ada didepannya, Kim Luhan. Sehun yang mulai jengah karena merasa diabaikan Kai yang asik mengobrol dengan Luhan diam-diam memotret Luhan dengan ponselnya, kemudian ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana nya.

"Kai, aku duluan ya, aku ke kelas duluan", Sehun melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kai.

"Aiisshh.. membosankan sekali jika aku harus terjebak dengan Kai dan kenalannya itu", Sehun berargumen sendiri

~O~

Luhan dan Kai asik berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Luhan-ssi, apakah aku bisa berbicara dan memanggil namamu non-formal?", Kai bertanya pada Luhan

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu kau panggil aku Luhan dan aku akan memanggilmu Kai, tanpa embel-embel yang membuat tidak nyaman", jawab Luhan antusias

"Luhan, apakah aku boleh meminta nomer telfonmu?"

"Eumm.. boleh saja Kai, tuliskan nomermu di ponselku", Luhan memberikan ponselnya pada Kai

"Ah.. gomawo Luhan-ah", Kai mengembalikannya

"Luhan, apakah kau mau pergi makan malam bersamaku?", Kai menatapnya penuh harap

"Ne?! Ah _geureom, eodi? _", Luhan memastikan

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 malam, berdandan lah yang cantik, soal tempat aku merahasiakannya", Kai tersenyum lebar

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas, sampai jumpa lagi Kai", Luhan melambaikan tangannya

~O~

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia terlewat senang karena diajak makan malam oleh Kai, oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat hanya karena sebuah ajakan makan malam oleh Kim Jongin. Luhan sangat ingin menceritakannya ke Baekhyun tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat ceramah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang selalu saja memprotect Luhan jika menyangkut seorang pria.

Siang berganti malam, Luhan merapihkan penampilannya, ia memakai dress selutut berwarna merah maroon, rambutnya yang berombak kecoklatan ia biarkan tergerai menambah aura kecantikan yang terpancar dalam dirinya. Luhan memakai highheels nya setinggi 7cm kemudian memeriksa ponselnya kalau-kalau ada kabar dari Kai. Setelah 5 menit menunggu di teras rumah, Luhan melihat ada Lamborghini hitam, tak salah lagi siapa pemiliknya kalau bukan Kai.

Kai membukakkan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan, kemudian mempersilahkan gadis itu memasuki mobilnya. Kai memperhatikan Luhan penampilan Luhan sejenak, kemudian mengatakan, "Kau cantik Lu"

BLUSH Luhan yakin jika mukanya sudah berubah merah padam karena pujian Kai, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Terima kasih Kai"

HENING, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, semua terasa canggung, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing, semua terlarut pada pikirannya masing-masing hingga akhirnya Kai menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kita dimana Kai?"

"Tenang saja Luhan, tutup matamu?", Kai menuntun Luhan dari belakang dengan tangannya yang sudah bertengger manis di depan manis di mata Luhan

"Kai, masih jauhkah?", Luhan mulai penasaran

"Sedikit lagi kita sampai Lu"

"_Arasseo"_

"Sekarang, buka matamu Luhan"

Luhan membuka matanya, seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Di depan mata Luhan ada sebuah danau buatan dan sebuah taman, di taman tersebut lilin-lilin kecil menyala secara berurutan membentuk sebuah tulisan, _"LUHAN, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"_ dan jangan lupakan _backsoundnya_ dengan instrumen _Forever In Love_ yang dimainkan oleh orchestra yang telah disiapkan oleh Kai sebelumnya. Belum hilang rasa kagum Luhan terhadap semua perlakuan Kai, tiba-tiba saja Kai berlutut didepannya dengan setangkai bunga aster berwarna kuning dan merah di tangan kanan. Air muka Luhan bersemu merah.

"Jika kau memilih yang kuning maka artinya kau menolakku, dan jika kau memilih yang merah maka kau telah menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu", Kai menatap Luhan dengan segenap perasaannya

"Apakah aku harus memilihnya sekarang?", Luhan bertanya ragu

"Tentu saja Luhan, aku tak akan bisa tidur tenang jika kau tak menjawabnya sekarang. Tak peduli apapun jawabanmu aku akan menerimanya. Yang aku harapkan jika kau menolakku kita tetap bersahabat dan bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara kita. Aku tau ini pengalaman pertamamu, tapi biarkan aku mencobanya Lu, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu", Kai tersenyum tulus

Oh, Luhan bingung bukan main, disatu sisi ia ingin membuktikan kesungguhan Kai, tapi disisi lain ia selalu teringat perkataan Baekhyun_, "Kuperingatkan kau Lu, cinta pertama tak semuanya berjalan mulus, sebagian dari mereka gagal mempertahankan cinta pertamanya. Mengapa? Karena mereka masih labil, ego mereka tinggi". _Tangan Luhan mulai terulur, Kai hanya bisa menunggunya dengan harap-harap cemas, namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memilih bunga aster merah.

"I believing you, do your best to make me always love you and thinking of you anywhere and anytime", Luhan membalas senyuman Kai

"I'll do my best for you", Kai sontak memeluk Luhan karena terlalu senang mendengar jawaban Luhan.

~O~

Dua sejoli yang baru saja menjalin kasih sekarang tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan memandangi langit dan bintang, terlarut ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing dengan tangan yang terkait satu sama lain.

"Lu, kau bahagia malam ini?"

"Bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupku mungkin karena ini pengalaman pertamaku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta", Luhan tersenyum kemudian memandang wajah Kai

"Syukurlah jika kau merasa bahagia, maafkan aku hanya bisa memberimu kejutan yang tidak menakjubkan", Kai membalas tatapan Luhan

"Tidak Kai, tadi sudah lebih dari cukup, kau ingin membuatku pingsan _eoh _dengan memberi kejutan yang spektakuler?"

"Ya ampun Luhan kau ini berlebihan, bisa-bisanya kau pingsan jika diberi kejutan spesial", Kai terkikik geli

"Bukan berlebihan, tapi itu realita. Berada di dekatmu saja sudah membuat nafasku sesak", Luhan bergumam lirih

"_Mworago_? Kau sesak nafas jika berdekatan denganku? Ternyata kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ya?", goda Kai

"_Aniyo_, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja hitam pesek sepertimu", Luhan memproutkan bibirnya sebal

"Aku hanya bercanda Luhan", Kai mengusap pipi Luhan pelan

Hening sejenak...

"Kai?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, apapun alasannya"

"Aku berjanji Luhan, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu disampingmu, percayalah"

"Pegang janjimu Kai, aku tak mau jika hubungan kita ini hanya permainan"

"Iya Lu, aku serius tak main-main, jika kau mau ini serius bisa saja besok aku menyeretmu ke altar kemudian menikah", Kai menggoda Luhan

"Kita baru saja 1 jam menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan kau sudah main mengajakku menikah, dasar aneh"

"Bercanda Lu, _kajja_ kita pulang ini sudah malam, aku takut kau dimarahi mamamu jika pulang terlalu larut", Kai bangkit dari rerumputan diikuti Luhan

"_Kajja"_, Luhan menyeret Kai

"Dasar kekanakan"

~O~

Other side~

Sementara itu sepasang kekasih sedang menyantap makan malamnya di sebuah restoran _hanwoo _(daging sapi Korea) dengan minuman bersodanya. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makannya, mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak

"Yeol kau tau Luhan kan?"

"Ah temanmu yang cantik tetapi berwajah kaku itu?"

"Dia sudah tak kaku lagi yeol, namun semenjak sifatnya berubah itu malah membuatku khawatir" , Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"_Wae?" _, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Dia nampaknya sedang jatuh cinta"

"Bukannya itu bagus Baek? Perkembangan lah, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta", Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya

"Bukan itu maksudku Park Chanyeol! Maksudku dia itu terlalu polos, aku takut jika dia tersakiti kemudian sikapnya yang dulu kembali lagi", Baekhyun memukuli pundak Chanyeol (nyampe ya? canda ding jangan di baper ya, wkwk)

"Memangnya siapa yang berhasil menaklukkan manusia es seperti temanmu itu?"

"Kim Jongin, atau Kai", Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan muka datar

"_MWO?! _KIM JONGIN?!_"_

"_Wae_? Mengapa kau sangat terkejut?"

"Dia itu sepupuku Baek.. dia pindah baru seminggu yang lalu ke apartement ku", Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pusing

"_Jinjja_? Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana sifatnya? Mengapa dunia ini terasa sempit sekali ya?", Baekhyun menopang dagunya

"Dia baik, setia, sangat berambisi terhadap sesuatu. Dia akan memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan, bisa dibilang begitu", Chanyeol mendeskripsikan sepupunya

"Syukurlah jika dia anak baik-baik", Baekhyun mendesah lega

~O~

Sementara itu seorang gadis sedang bersurai kecoklatan sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil memegang ponselnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan? Luhan sedang bertukar pesan dengan Kai layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling merindu satu sama lain. Luhan membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia memiliki kekasih seperti Kai yang sangat perhatian, ia membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika kelak ia akan bersanding dengan Kai di pelaminan. Setidaknya kesedihannya selama ini akan terbayarkan.

Tring..

Luhan memeriksa ponselnya, pesan dari Kai rupanya _, "Good night little deer, don't forget to dreaming about me". _Luhan tersenyum membacanya, kemudian membalas

"Night too Kkamjong", balas Luhan

Tak butuh waktu lama Luhan telah larut ke dalam alam mimpinya dengan bibir yang tersenyum cantik.

_Dia mungkin akan bahagia beberapa waktu ini, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya..._

-TBC-

Gimana _readerdul? _Mbosenin ya?

Thanks banget yang dah mau baca ya

Chapter ini emang sengaja datar-datar aja, mau di sweet in juga kan ini KaiLu bukan Hunhan, mending sweet nya pas dh banyak HunHan moment, setuju g?

Alur juga dipercepat, hehe.. :D

Oh ya, ada yang punya saran g buat nama ortunya Sehun?

ChanBaek mau dibanyakin g?

Trus menurut kalian orang ketiganya siapa? Mau perempuan apa laki-laki nih? Sarannya ya.. kalo bisa namanya sekalian, hehe :D

Mau happy ending apa sad ending nih.. ngikut readernya aja nih..

Thanks yang dah review di previous chapter

Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ya, supaya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih~ *kissbye jarak jauh - :v

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart?**

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongin**

**OC :****OC : -Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

**-Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

**-Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

**-Zhang Yixing as Luhan's friend**

**-Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

**-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 3 (Tell Me Now)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**Typo everywhere..**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^**

**Chapter 3**

Luhan tersenyum memandang wajah Kai yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Luhan alih-alih menyelipkan surainya yang dibiarkan tergerai ke belakang telinganya. Lama terdiam tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun selain memandangi wajah Kai, hingga akhirnya Kai terbangun. Namun Luhan tak menyadari itu, dua mata yang saling bertatapan menatap ketulusan masing-masing dari kedua insan tersebut, jantung mereka berdegup kencang, dunia serasa berhenti berputar hingga akhirnya suara Kai menyadarkan Luhan.

"Lu?"

"Ah, ne?!", Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya

"Apa kau baru melihat lelaki yang sangat tampan sepertiku, sampai-sampai tak berkedip seperti itu, kekeke", Kai menggoda Luhan

"A-aniyo, aku hanya melamun saja", Luhan mengelaknya

"Geuraeyo?"

"Aaah, molla lupakan saja, dasar menyebalkan", Luhan duduk membelakangi Kai

"Bayiku sedang merajuk rupanya, mau kubelikan ice cream dan Chese Croisant kesukaanmu?"

"Jinjja? Kau akan membelikannya untukku?", mata Luhan seketika itu juga berbinar

"As your wish babe", Kai mencubit pipi Luhan gemas

"_Gomawo_ Kai!", Luhan terlonjak kegirangan

~O~

Luhan bergelayut manja di lengan Kai sepanjang perjalanan ke kedai dekat universitas mereka, Kai tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang berkelakuan sangat manja padanya. Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar 5 menit mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

KRIIEETT.. Luhan membuka pintu kedai, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo

"Ah, _anyeong_ Luhan_ jie_", sapa Kyungsoo

"Anyeong Kyungsoo-ya, kau sendiri saja?"

"Ne Luhan jie"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku dan Kai masuk ke dalam dulu ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan Kyungsoo", pamit Luhan

Luhan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk ditempatinya bersama Kai, ia duduk di samping jendela kedai. Setelah mendapat tempat yang dirasa cukup nyaman, Luhan duduk sementara Kai memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Luhan memandang keluar jendela, dilihatnya kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di jalan raya. Tak lama kemudian Kai datang dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Lama menunggu heum?"

"Tidak Kai"

"Perempuan tadi, apakah dia temanmu?"

"Iya, temanku, ia lebih muda setahun dariku", jawab Luhan

"Cantik", ucap Kai

"Mwoo?! Kau mengatai wanita lain cantik dihadapanku Kai?!"

"Tentu lebih cantik kau Luhan, apakah kau cemburu?"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku cemburu"

"_Jinjjayo?"_

"Iya, aku tak cemburu, tetapi jika kau mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi dihadapanku kupastikan kau pulang dengan keadaan tak utuh Kai"

"Baiklah aku tak akan mengulanginya, jangan marah Lu.."

"Heuum"

Luhan dan Kai saling bertukar cerita, hingga tak sadar jika ada sepasang kekasih yang menatap mereka tajam.

"KIM LUHAN!"

"Yak! KIM JONGIN!"

"Baekhyun?!"

"Chanyeol _hyung_?!

"Bagus.. kalian telah menjalin hubungan tanpa memberi tahuku", Baekhyun menyindir Luhan

"Dan sepertinya kita harus meminta traktiran kepada pasangan yang baru saja jadian, bukan begitu Baek?", tanya Chanyeol

"Bukan begitu maksudku Baek, kita baru menjalin hubungan seminggu yang lalu kok", jelas Luhan

"Benarkah begitu?", selidik Baekhyun

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, Baekhyun-ssi", Kai membela sang kekasih yang merasa terintimidasi

"Sudahlah Baek, yang penting mereka bahagia, lalu kita dapat makan gratis, iya kan Luhan-ssi?, tanya Chanyeol

"I-iya Chanyeol-ssi", Luhan menjawabnya kikuk

"Kau ini memalukan _hyung_, apa persediaan makanan kita di apartement kurang banyak ?"

"Sudahlah, hentikan semua omong kosong ini", sergah Baekhyun

"Kau bahkan yang memulainya Baek", ucap Chanyeol

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau ikut ribut dengan Kai-ssi juga kan?"

"Sudahlah, bukannya kalian ingin ikut makan bersama?", Kai mencairkan suasana

"Ah kau benar Kai-ssi", sadar Baekhyun

"Tidak usah seformal itu, memanggilku, cukup panggil aku Kai, ok?

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku dan Chanyeol akan mengawasimu Kai, awas saja jika kau sampai menyakiti dan membuat Luhan menangis, jika itu terjadi jangan harap kau masih bisa pulang dengan kedua kakimu", ancam Baekhyun

"_Ne_, aku takkan menyakiti Baekhyun"

~O~

_Other side~_

Seorang perempuan bermata besar dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang minimalis, sedang menatap 2 pasang kekasih yang sedang berbincang di dalam kedai, ia menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sorot matanya tajam, menyiratkan sebuah kebencian yang teramat sangat dalam. Siapa dia? Tak lain lagi adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

"3 tahun aku memendam perasaan ini, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, namun sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Kai berpacaran dengan Luhan jie", batin perempuan tersebut

'_Sekarang kalian bisa senang-senang, tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Apakah kalian masih dapat tersenyum setelah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?'_

Kemudian perempuan tersebut melenggang pergi dengan senyuman liciknya

~O~

Luhan sampai dikediamannya saat hari sudah petang, rumahnya masih gelap gulita. Ia melangkah memasuki rumahnya, kemudian menyalakan semua lampu di rumah tersebut dan mencuci kakinya. Luhan duduk di ruang keluarga, matanya menatap layar televisi sementara mulutnya mengunyah camilan kering yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari dapur.

"Aku pulang.."

"Mama!", Luhan lompat dari sofa ruang keluarga dan langsung memeluk mamanya, persis seperti anak kecil yang sudah lama tak bertemu orang tuanya

"_Aigoo.. _merindukan mama eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu ma, aku tiap hari hanya sendiri di rumah, makan makanan instan, tak ada yang memasak untukku", Luhan memproutkan bibirnya

"Kau ini sudah besar Lu, belajarlah memasak, jangan manja. Apakah jika menikah nanti kau akan memberi makan suamimu dengan ramen instan setiap hari eum?", Heechul mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Luhan, membuat sang empunya menggerutu

"Yak, mama jangan rusak rambutku. _Arra,_ aku akan belajar memasak kalau begitu", Luhan mengalah pada mamanya

"Anak baik, memangnya kau sudah mempunyai pasangan? Kekeke.. pasti tak ada", tebak Heechul

"Jangan meremehkanku ma, aku sudah punya kekasih. Dia sangat tampan, tinggi dan berkulit tan", Luhan mengelak sang mama

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Kai"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Mama kapan akan mencari pendamping hidup?", tanya Luhan

"Molla, mama terlalu menikmati hidup sebagai single parent"

"Ma, sebetulnya dimana babaku?"

"Baba, dia sudah pergi jauh nak"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ke alam yang berbeda", jawab Heechul asal

"Maksud mama, baba sudah meninggal? Jika sudah meninggal mengapa mama tidak pernah mengajakku untuk sekedar berkunjung ke makamnya ma?"

SKAK MAT, Heechul bungkam, tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi pada anaknya. Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi yang langsung percaya dengan pernyataan orang, ia akan terus mencari kebenarannya.

"Lu, mama mandi dulu ya. Good night my princess", Heechul mengecup pipi anaknya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara Luhan masih terdiam mematung di tempat.

~O~

Luhan memandangi langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Hatinya berkecamuk, ia bingung, sebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikan mamanya dari dirinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa ayahnya, apa itu salah? Ia hanya ingin tahu perangai sang ayah, apa itu salah? Ia hanya ingin mengenal wajah sang ayah, apa itu salah? Dan jika ia ingin mempunyai keluarga bahagia, dengan orang tua lengkap di sisinya, apa itu juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan? Terkadang ia merasa bingung apa yang mamanya takutkan jika ia mengetahui sosok sang ayah. Apakah ayahnya sangat jahat, sehingga mamanya tak pernah menyebut nama sang ayah di depannya? Apakah ayahnya meninggalkan kenangan paling buruk yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan sang mama? Entahlah, jika Luhan menyebutkan satu-persatu pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya, mungkin akan beratus-ratus jumlahnya.

~O~

Sinar rembulan berangsur-angsur menghilang, digantikan sinar mentari yang hangat. Luhan masih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya karena ini hari libur, ia sangat malas untuk beraktifitas. (author banget :v)

"LUHAAANN!, BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG, KAU MAU TIDUR DARI MALAM SAMPAI MALAM LAGI EOH?! CEPAT MANDI LALU SARAPAN!", Heechul membangunkan Luhan dengan tak sabar

"Nanti ma, aku ngantuk", jawab Luhan

"TAK ADA KATA NGANTUK! KAU MAU MAMA MENCABUT KARTU KREDIT UNLIMITED MU HAH?!"

"AMPUN MAA! JANGAN! BISA MATI AKU TANPA KARTU KREDIT, BAIKLAH AKU MANDI SEKARANG", Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya dengan setengah hati

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju Luhan merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Rambutnya ia ikat satu dibelakang, sementara poninya masih ia jepit menggunakan roll.

"Pagi rusa kecilku"

"Pagi juga ma"

"Kau ada kepentingan tidak hari ini?"

"Ada ma, nanti malam Kai akan menjemputku untuk makan malam dirumahnya"

"Baiklah, nanti mama akan pergi bersama Sungmin _ahjumma_ ke salon, kau jaga rumah ya. Kalau mau pergi tutup semua jendela dan kunci pintu"

"Sungmin ahjumma? Maksud mama ibunya Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, oh ya Lu kau kapan menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia akan segera bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini", ucap mama Luhan

"_Molla, keundae _Kyungsoo akan bertunangan dengan siapa? Setahuku dia tidak dekat dengan _namja _siapapun di kampus", tanya Luhan sambil mengambil segelas air

"Dia dijodohkan, dengan Kim Jongin"

DEG! Hati Luhan bagai teriris pisau saat mendengar nama tersebut. Ia baru ingat jika ia mengatakan nama panggilan Kai saat mamanya bertanya siapa kekasihnya, bukan nama lengkapnya. Mukanya pucat seketika, tangannya melemas gelas yang ditangannya meluncur bebas begitu saja ke lantai

"_Waeyo_ Lu? Gwaenchanha?!", tanya Heechul panik

"A-aniyo, aku baik-baik saja ma, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku ke kamar dulu ya ma", Luhan beranjak dari kursi makannya

"Baiklah", Heechul menatap anaknya bingung

~O~

_Other side.._

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan penjelasan _eomma_ dulu"

"Tidak mau ma, aku tak mau menikah di usia muda ma, aku ingin berkarier dulu ma. Mengertilah, kumohon", ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau yakin tak mau dijodohkan Kyung? Meskipun dengan seseorang yang kau sukai?", tanya _eommanya_ sekali lagi

"Maksud _eomma_?", Kyungsoo mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung

"Ya, _eomma dan appa_ sudah sepakat dengan orang tua Kim Jongin untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua, catat itu KIM JONGIN, jika kau tak mau maka _eomma_ dengan berat hati membatalkan perjodohan ini", ucap sang _eomma_

"Kim Jongin?! _Eomma _ tak berbohongkan?!", tanya Kyungsoo

"_Eomma_ tak berbohong padamu Kyung", jawab _appanya _yang tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan anak dan ibu yang sedang berdebat

"Baiklah aku mau", Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malu-malu

'_Luhan jie, tak perlu menyakitimu lagi, karena dengan menyetujui perjodohan ini sudah cukup membuatmu terpuruk. Kita hanya perlu melihat tanggal mainnya, ketika semua rahasia besar mamamu terungkap. Aku tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan cara untuk menyelakaimu, bagus sekali. Selamat atas kejutannya XI LUHAN"_

_**Flashback on**_

_ Kyungsoo masih berumur 12 tahun saat itu ia sedang menonton variety show kesukaannnya di ruang keluarga. Namun tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan antara eommanya dan mama Luhan di ruang tamu yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk._

"_Heechul, apakah kau masih ingat perempuan yang bernama Victoria itu?", tanya Sungmin_

"_Mana mungkin aku lupa perempuan terkutuk itu", jawab Heechul kesal_

"_Dia akan segera menikah lagi dalam waktu dekat ini, dengan Kim Henry", jawab Sungmin_

"_MWO?! Memangnya dia sudah cerai dengan Xi Zhoumi?", Heechul mengerutkan keningnya_

"_Sudah lama dia ditinggalkan oleh Xi Zhoumi, setelah Zhoumi meninggalkanmu yang sedang hamil Luhan saat itu, dia memang sempat tinggal dengan Victoria, namun setelah anaknya berumur 2 tahun ia meninggalkan Victoria begitu saja, dasar laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab"_

"_Paling tidak anaknya mengetahui siapa ayahnya", jawab Heechul sedih_

"_Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi Heechul, kau pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Xi Zhoumi"_

_ Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, ia akhirnya tau siapa appanya Jongin dan siapa papanya Luhan._

'_MWO?! Jadi appanya Jongin adalah papanya Luhan juga? Ternyata papa Luhan belum meninggal, itu hanya akal-akalan mamanya Luhan saja? Luhan yang malang', ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati._

_ Ia tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang didengarnya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Luhan sendiri. Ia memilih untuk bungkam dan menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat sampai saatnya tiba.._

_**Flashback off**_

~O~

Luhan memegang ponselnya, ia ragu apakah harus menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kai. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menunggunya sampai nanti malam saat Kai menjemputnya untuk makan malam di rumah Kai.

Luhan tengah menunggu Kai di ruang tamunya, setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Kai datang. Ia langsung masuk tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Kai menatapnya bingung,

"Kau kenapa Lu?", tanya Kai

"Kau pikir aku kenapa? Jelaskan padaku semuanya", jawab Luhan dingin

"Jelaskan apanya Lu?", Kai menatapnya heran

"Masalah perjodohan", Luhan menjawab dengan muka datar

"Ah perjodohanku dengan Do Kyungsoo? Anaknya Sungmin _ahjumma_ dan Kyuhyun _ahjussi_?"

"Ya"

"Menurutmu mengapa aku membawamu kerumah? Tentu saja untuk bukti bahwa aku bisa mencari wanita yang lebih baik dari pilihan mereka, untuk membatalkan perjodohan bodoh macam ini", ucap Kai

"Benar begitu? Kau akan membatalkannya?", tanya Luhan

"Semua akan kulakukan agar kita bersatu", jawab Kai mantap

"Terimakasih Kai, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku", Luhan mulai terisak

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis Lu..", Kai menghapus air mata Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

~O~

Luhan dan Kai telah tiba di rumah mewah, ya rumah ayah dan ibu Kim Jongin. Rumah mewah dengan desain Romawi kuno berwarna keemasan ditambah dengan interior yang unik, menambah kesan apik pada rumah tersebut.

Luhan dan Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah tersebut, dilihatnya kedua orang tua Kai yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kai aku takut", Luhan menatap Kai

"Jangan takut, mereka baik Lu"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu jika mereka baik. Tetapi bagaimana jika mereka tak menyukaiku Kai?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin mereka tak suka padamu babe"

"_Anyeong haseyo ahjumma, ahjussi_", Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90° kepada orang tua Kai

"_Anyeong haseyo, _silahkan duduk", balas mereka

"Ah,_ ne_", jawab Luhan kikuk

"Siapa namamu nak?", tanya _appanya _Kai

"Eum.. nama saya Luhan", jawab Luhan malu-malu

"Chakkaman, Luhan?!", tanya _eomma _Kai kali ini

"Ne, Kim Luhan"

"_Seolma._.. kau putri dari Kim Heechul?", tanya _eomma _Kai curiga

"_Ne, ahjumma_, bagaimana anda mengenal mama saya?"

"Oh, jadi benar kau putri dari Kim Heechul, kalau begitu jangan coba-coba mendekati anak saya!", Victoria tiba-tiba saja naik darah

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?", Henry, _appa_ Kai berusaha mencairkan suasana

"_Eomma, _memangnya Luhan salah apa?", Kai menuntut penjelasan

"_Eomma _akan jelaskan nanti, tapi kau Xi Luhan angkat kaki sekarang juga dari rumah ini!"

_XI LUHAN? Luhan bingung, bukannya nama dia adalah Kim Luhan bukan Xi Luhan?_

"_Eomma! _Apa-apaan ini?! Apakah _eomma _sudah gila?! Dan satu lagi dia Kim Luhan! Bukan Xi Luhan!", Kai membentak ibunya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Shut up Kim Jongin! Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Cepat antar dia pulang, dan jangan biarkan wajahnya muncul dihadapanku lagi. Dan satu lagi perjodohanmu mutlak harus dilaksanakan"

Luhan terdiam, air mata mulai menggenag di pelupuk matanya, ia mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi

"Baiklah, saya akan angkat kaki dari rumah ini, permisi", Luhan berlari keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang tengah mengejarnya.

"LUHAN! Tunggu aku! Biarkan semuanya jelas terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan Kai?!", Luhan menangis histeris, persetan dengan orang-orang yang memandang mereka heran, yang Luhan tau hatinya sedang kacau

"Biarkan ibuku menjelaskan semuanya padaku, lalu kita selesaikan baik-baik masalah ini"

"Lupakan Kai, sekarang kau pulanglah kerumah, aku bisa pulang sendiri", Luhan menyuruh Kai pergi

"Tapi.."

"AKU BILANG PERGI KIM JONGIN!", bentak Luhan

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Lu", Jongin berbalik arah menuju rumahnya

Luhan terus berjalan ia menangis sesenggukan, Kai akan dijodohkan, ibunya Kai tak suka padanya serta serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh ibu Kai yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami maksudnya. Xi Luhan? Xi? Apakah Xi adalah nama keluarga papanya? Luhan mengacak rambutnya, ia berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah bar.

Ia menenggak sebotol_ soju_ sampai habis. Luhan tidak tahan alkohol, ia akan mabuk walau hanya segelas kecil. Setelah membayar semuanya ia keluar dari bar dalam keadaan mabuk.

'_Uh, why is everything so confusing? Maybe i just out of my mind'_

Ia terus meracau tak jelas hingga akhirnya hampir tertabrak mobil,

CIIIITT! Mobil tersebut otomatis berhenti mendadak, kemudian pemiliknya keluar

"Luhan-ssi?", tanya Sehun

" Kau mabuk? Dimana Kai? Apakah kau sedang bermasalah dengannya?"

"_Neo.. nuguya?", _tanya Luhan

"Sehun, apa kau ingat"

"Eung? Sehun? _Nugu_?", Luhan meracau kembali

"Ah kau sepertinya mabuk berat"

"Sehun, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new! Now! I won't back to my home! Just take me away, please!", Luhan menangis lagi

"Baiklah aku akan membawamu ke apartementku", Sehun memapah tubuh Luhan, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun

~O~

Luhan terbangun tengah malam, ia mengingat apa yang terjadi, dimana dia sekarang dan bersama siapa dia sekarang.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Berangsur-angsur ingatannya kembali, ia tahu siapa pemuda berparas tampan dengan rahang tegas tersebut. Oh Sehun, teman baiknya Kai.

Luhan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, kemudian mulai menangis lagi, menanyakan apa salahnya, apa yang tak ia ketahui. Apakah _eomma_ Kai adalah musuh mamanya? Atau mereka semua ada hubungannya dengan papa Luhan yang menghilang? Luhan memandangi foto Kai yang menjadi wallpaper handphone nya, hingga akhirnya air mata turun lebih deras lagi.

Pilihannya hanya 2

Bertahan demi cintanya

Atau..

Meninggalkannya demi kebaikan semua

-TBC-

Gimana _readerdul? _Mbosenin ya?

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai tepat waktu :D

Thanks banget yang dah mau baca ya

Pertama-tama terimakasih yang udah review di previous chapter ^^ sayang banget sama kalian deh :'v

Finally.. KyuMin buat ortu nya Kyungsoo aja eaks.. author baru inget kalo Sehun forever anaknya Krisho kkk...

Next chapter HunHan moment menjamur loohh... wakakakkk..

Oh ya jangan pada bingung ya.. jadi disini tuh pada ganti marga eaakkss.. beberapa aja yang pake marga asli.. no problem right?

Chapter 4 kalo selese besok, langsung di upload deh ^^

Oh ya.. author mau buat ff baru, mau genre apa? Hurt? Horor? Friendship? Brothership? Happy ending? Or sad ending?

Thanks juga yang udah nge support author ({})

Author masih butuh masukan dari kalian semua.. oleh karena itu review ff ini ya ^^

Anyeong~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart?**

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongin**

**OC :****OC : -Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

**-Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

**-Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

**-Zhang Yixing as Luhan's friend**

**-Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

**-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 4 (Forbidden Love)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**Typo everywhere..**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^**

**Chapter 4 is begin..**

Kicauan burung dan sinar mentari menandakan hari sudah pagi, seorang gadis tertidur dengan lelapnya bak slepping beauty. Sementara seorang pemuda tampan menatapnya sendu, sorot matanya yang tajam seolah-olah akan menusuk, menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu teramat dalam. Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu berjalan menuju tepi ranjang dimana tempat gadis tersebut terlarut dalam alam mimpinya. Ia memandang gadis tersebut sejenak kemudian segera mendudukkan diri di samping gadis tersebut. Lama terdiam tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun. Tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap.

"Kau cantik walaupun dalam keadaan tertidur", ucap Sehun

Ya, pemuda tersebut adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. Putra dari Oh Yi Fan dan Oh Joon Myeon

"Apakah kau sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit? Hingga lemah tak berdaya seperti ini"

"Apakah Kai melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Cukup lama ia berargumen sendiri, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mulai membelai anak rambut gadis tersebut, Luhan. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, kemudian Sehun tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tepian ranjang dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

~O~

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mencoba mengingat dimana ia sekarang berada, dengan siapa sekarang dia dan siapa yang memapahnya sampai ke tempat tidur king size yang tak diketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menekuk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalamnya. Ia mengingat semua yang dialaminya semalam, bagaimana ibunya Kai mengusirnya dan kata-kata pedas yang diterimanya. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yang memasuki kamar tersebut dan menatapnya nanar. Dan sedetik kemudian pemuda itu berkata

"Luhan-ssi, kau sudah bangun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau.. Oh Sehun bukan? Bagaimana aku bisa berda di tempatmu?", tanya Luhan ragu

"Ah.. kau mengingatku rupanya, aku menemukanmu di jalan dan kau memintaku untuk membawaku pergi kemana saja asalkan bukan ke rumahmu"

"Ah benarkah, kalau begitu terima kasih, aku pasti telah merepotkanmu karena aku mabuk berat", Luhan merasa bersalah

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu, kau tahu kan jika perempuan mabuk kemudian berjalan sendirian di gelapnya malam, itu bisa berakibat buruk bagimu Luhan-ssi"

"Ah, _ne_ sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah merepotkanmu dan terima kasih telah mengamankanku semalam"

"_Cheomaneyo Luhan-ssi, _oh ya sarapannya sudah siap, kau pasti lapar kan, aku sudah memasak untukmu", ucap Sehun dengan senyuman tulusnya seperti biasa

"Ah, ne aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah mencuci mukaku", Luhan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

~O~

Sementara itu disisi lain seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menatap ponselnya, pikirannya melayang. Kemudia ponselnya berbunyi

'_Bagaimana ahjumma, apakah Luhan sudah kembali kerumah?'_

'_Belum nak Baekhyun, apakah kau mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang?'_

'_Aku tak tahu Luhan dimana, ahjumma, sebentar ahjumma aku akan menanyakannya pada Chanyeol'_

'_Chanyeol, siapa dia?'_

'_Chanyeol adalah sepupu Kim Jongin atau Kai ahjumma', jawab Baekhyun_

'_Chakkaman, Kai? Kim Jongin? Mereka orang yang sama?'_

'_Ne ahjumma, waeyo?'_

'_Kemarin pagi Luhan mengatakan jika ia akan pergi bersama Kai, kemudian kami berbincang mengenai pertunangan Kyungsoo dengan Kim Jongin. Aku tak tahu jika Kai dan Kim Jongin adalah orang yang sama. Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Luhan dari rumah?', tanya Heechul cemas_

'_MWO?! Bisa saja ahjumma, mungkin Kai menolak pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia mengenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya untuk membatalkan semuanya', ucap Baekhyun_

'_Apakah kau mempunyai nomer ponsel orang tua Kai?'_

'_Ada ahjumma, akan ku kirim via sms'_

'_Baiklah, terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu nak Baekhyun'_

'_Cheomaneyo ahjumma, aku tutup ya'_

'_Ne'_

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, ada sms masuk dari Baekhyun yang berisi nomer orang tua Kai. Dengan sesegera mungkin Heechul menghubungi nomer tersebut.

TUUTT... kemudian lawan bicaranya menerima panggilannya

'_Anyeong, apakah ini benar orang tua Kai?', tanya Heechul hati-hati_

'_Ne, nuguseyo?', tanyanya di sebrang sana_

_DEG! Suara ini, ia seperti pernah mendengarnya_

'_Saya ibunya Kim Luhan', jawab Heechul kalem mencoba untuk tenang_

_'Ah, jadi kau apa kabar Kim Heechul? Kau membesarkan anakmu dengan baik rupanya. HAHA', ia tertawa sinis bak nenek sihir_

'_Kau.. apakah kau Victoria?!', suara Heechul naik beberapa pitch_

'_Masih ingat padaku rupanya eung?',Victoria mencoba untuk menggoda Heechul_

'_What the heck you are Victoria! Where's my precious daugter now?!'_

'_Why you ask about yor daughter to me? I don't care about your daughter! That's your business, not me!'_

'_Whatever, just tell me, where's my daughter now?!', Heechul mulai frustasi_

'_She's not with me you know?!'_

'_Ask your son!'_

'_But i won't', kemudian Victoria memutuskan sambungannya_

"Damn!", umpat Heechul

~O~

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di kafe bersama Kai, mereka semua bingung harus mencari Luhan kemana lagi. Tak ada kabar darinya, ponselnya tak aktif.

"Ah, Channie, dimana ya Luhan berada?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara parau kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol

"_Molla_", Chanyeol menjawab sembari membelai surai Baekhyun yang tergerai indah

"Memangnya hanya kalian yang bingung, aku tak tidur semalaman karena memikirkannya", Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Kai, bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya dari awal?", Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Iya Kai, ceritakan, siapa tahu kita bisa membantumu bersatu kembali dengan Luhan", rayu Chanyeol

"Masalahnya ini benar-benar membuatku gila _hyung_!"

"Calm down Kim Jongin", ingat Baekhyun

"Jadi apa masalahnya?", sambung Baekhyun lagi

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian mulai bicara

"Aku dan Luhan adalah saudara", ucap Kai pasrah

"MWOO?!", Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main

"Bagaimana bisa Kai?! Aku bahkan tak mengetahuinya", ucap Chanyeol masih dengan mimik terkejut

"Ya, aku dan Luhan adalah saudara satu ayah", ucap Kai namun terpotong oleh Chanyeol

"Maksudmu Kim Henry _ahjussi_ ?" , tanya Chanyeol ragu

"Aku belum selesai menceritakannya _hyung,_ Henry_ appa _tiriku_ hyung, appa _kandungku adalah Xi Zhoumi. Dia pergi meninggalkan istri sahnya yang notabenya adalah mama Luhan, kemudian ia menikahi _eommaku _dan meninggalkan kami saat usiaku 2 tahun, namun karena aku masih kecil saat itu aku tak terlalu ingat bagaimana orangnya, kata _eommaku _dia suka bermain _yeoja. _Kemudian saat aku berusia 12 tahun _eommaku _menikah dengan Henry _appa. _Kemudian semalam Luhan ku jemput untuk berteu dengan orang tuaku, dan _eommaku _tiba-tiba mengusirnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kemudian Luhan berlari keluar dari rumahku dan berlari entah kemana. Kurasa ia butuh waktu untuk menenagkan dirinya_"_, ucap Kai

"Dan kau tahu _hyung _apa arti dari semua ini? This is a forbidden love", Kai menatap kosong ke depan

"Tapi Kai, setidaknya biarkan kita menemukan Luhan kemudian menjelaskan semuanya. Aku yakin sekarang Luhan sedang dirundung beribu pertanyaan yang meyiksa dirinya. Aku tahu benar bagaimana Luhan, ia takkan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada siapapun, ia akan memendamnya sendiri kemudian menangis untuk meluapkan kekesalannya", Baekhyun menatap Kai

"Tapi dimana dia sekarang Baek? Ponselnya bahkan tak aktif", Kai mendesah frustasi

"Kita takkan menemukannya jika hanya berdiam diri disini, ayo kita cari Luhan sekarang juga", Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya

"Kau benar Channie"

"_Kajja hyung, _kita cari Luhan sampai dapat"

~O~

Sehun dan Luhan masih merasa canggung satu sama lain, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Sehun menyesap kopi hitamnya, kemudian meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke meja, sementara Luhan duduk tak bergeming dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jika kau memerlukan teman untuk bercerita aku bersedia, anggap saja aku temanmu, jangan sungkan-sungkan lagi padaku", Sehun membuka pembicaraan

"N-ne?", jawab Luhan terbata

"Ceritakan saja masalahmu, kemudian menangislah sepuasnya, kau boleh meminjam bahuku untuk tempatmu bersandar", ucap Sehun

"B-benarkah begitu Sehun-ssi?"

"Jangan terlalu formal, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sungkan lagi padaku heum?. Panggil saja aku Sehun atau apapun sesukamu"

"Baiklah, Sehunnie, aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu"

DEG! Jantung Sehun berdegup 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya, darahnya berdesir, Sehunnie? Baru ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu. 'oh ayolah buang semua omong kosongmu Oh Sehun' , Sehun menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh.

"Terdengar bagus, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi", Sehun mencoba agar suaranya terdengar normal

"Jadi aku dan Kai berpacaran, kemudian Kai dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo, kemudian kemarin ketika aku dan Kai bertemu dengan orang tua Kai tiba-tiba saja _eommanya _Kai memarahiku, dan mengusirku dari rumahnya. Lalu ia mengatakan bahwa aku tak pantas bersama Kai, ia juga mengatakan serentetan kalimat yang tak kuketahui maksudnya", air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan, bersiap untuk meluncur bebas

"Kemarilah mendekat, dan menangislah sepuasmu dipundakku, barangkali itu bisa meluapkan kekesalanmu"

Luhan mulai mendekat ke Sehun, namun di luar dugaan bukannya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun tetapi memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik dada bidang Sehun kemudian mulai terisak. Rasanya hati Sehun akan meledak sekarang juga, namun ia berusaha mengontrolnya sebaik mungkin. Namun hasilnya nihil, hatinya masih berdebar kencang. Cukup lama Luhan memeluk Sehun, sekitar 10 menit mungkin. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sehun

"Terima kasih, aku merasa lebih lega sekarang", Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Sehun

Oh rasanya Sehun hampir meleleh hanya karena senyuman manisnya yang sangat menawan.

"Sudah kubilang tak apa Lu, kau boleh datang kapanpun jika kau butuh teman untuk bercerita"

"Tapi, tadi jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali, aku dapat merasakannya", goda Luhan

"Bukankah itu wajar?", tanya Sehun

"Ya, kau benar itu wajar"

"Lu, kau mau kuantar pulang? Aku takut jika mamamu mencarimu"

"Ah kau benar Sehunnie mama pasti cemas sekali"

"Kau mau kuantar? Aku khawatir jika kau tak sampai rumahmu"

"Kau ini, memangnya aku lupa ingtan eoh?"

"Haha, setidaknya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai rumah. _Kajja _kuantar kau kerumah", ajak Sehun

"Baiklah, terima kasih hun"

"Sudah lah Lu, kau ini sudah berterima kasih berapa puluh kali sejak tadi"

"Benar begitu?"

"Sudahlah, cepat ambil barangmu yang tertinggal dikamarku"

"Ne"

~O~

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah milik Luhan. Ia menurunkan Luhan di depan rumahnya

"Apakah kau mau masuk dulu Sehunnie?", tawar Luhan

"Tak usah repot-repot Lu, aku ada urusan setelah ini. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, sampai bertemu lagi di kampus", Sehun melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil kemudian dibalas oleh Luhan. Mobil Sehun melesat pergi dan hilang dari pandangan Luhan

Luhan melangkah memasuki rumahnya dilihatnya sang mama duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan muka khawatir

"Aigooo... Luhan! Kau ini kemana saja? Tak tahukah kau mama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?!", Heechul memeluk Luhan yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun

"Ma, duduklah aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu", Luhan masih dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi

"Apakah mama dan Victoria _ahjumma _memiliki hubungan atau kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain? Apakah mama menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Katakan ma!"

Heechul diam tak bergeming, lidahnya kelu. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya? Atau ia hanya perlu menyangkal pertanyaan anaknya? Tapi Luhan bukanlah anak kecil lagi, ia akan menuntut penjelasan atau mencari tahu sendiri semuanya.

"Ma! Katakan ma! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui semua yang mama sembunyikan dariku ma! Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu dibodohi ma, jawab aku ma!", Luhan menuntut penjelasan

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui semuanya?", tanya Heechul dengan tatapan sendu

"Ceritakan ma, aku akan menerimanya apapun itu"

Heechul menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mulai bercerita, secara detail tentang semuanya. Mulai dari papa Luhan, Victoria dirinya dan semua yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Nafas Luhan tercekat, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, hanya satu harapannya yaitu ia berharap ini semua adalah mimpi. Namun takdir berkata lain, ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima dalam hidupnya.

Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya, tak peduli pada mamanya yang meneriaki namanya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sementara Heechul hanya bisa menangis menyesali kebodohannya yang menyembunyikan masa lalunya hingga anaknya lah yang terkena akibatnya. Ia hanya bisa berandai-andai. _Andai saja aku menceritakan pada Luhan semua ini dari awal, mungkin ia tak akan menerima kenyataan pahit ini ,_ batin Heechul kemudian ia menangkup kedua tangannya di wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

~O~

Luhan memeluk kedua kakinya dan duduk di sudut kasurnya, menangis pilu menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. Meluapkan kesedihannya dengan menangis, menendang dan melempari barang yang di dekatnya. Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia mulai kehabisan akal. Dilihatnya ponselnya, 25 pesan masuk, 11 panggilan tak terjawab, semua dari Kim Jongin.

_I'll clear you out of my head_

_I tear you ot of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

Itu pikiran Luhan sekarang, membuang semua ingatannya dengan Kai jauh-jauh. Mencoba melupakan kenyataan pahit yang baru saja ia telan mentah-mentah.

_The weather proficiency said there will be a hot sun today_

_(Ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panas)_

_But why the rain is dropping so heavy over my face?_

_(Tetapi mengapa hujan turun begitu derasnya di wajahku?)_

_It's funny when i notice that i have many flowers in my heart_

_(Ini lucu ketika aku mengetahui aku memiliki bunga-bunga dalam hatiku) _

_While it also give scars from the thorns _

_(Sementara itu juga memberikan luka dari durinya)_

_If the truth was told instead of a lie, then the pain would go away sooner and not hurt as much_

_(Jika kita mengetahui kebenarannya lebih awal bukan sebuah kebohongan maka lukanya akan lebih cepat sembuh dan tak akan sesakit ini)_

_And if only i knew what i know today_

_(Dan jika aku sebelumnya mengetahui apa yang ku ketahui hari ini)_

_Our love has ended, leaving the sweet and bitter memories_

_(Cinta kita telah berakhir, meninggalkan kenangan manis dan pahit di dalamnya)_

_Try to accept this reality, the fact if it's a forbidden love_

_(Mencoba menerima kenyataan ini, fakta jika ini adalah cinta terlarang)_

~O~

Luhan terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi, yang ia inginkan hanyalah lari dari kenyataan, tapi bukankah melarikan diri hanyalah tindakan seorang pengecut dan seseorang yang putus asa. Luhan hanya ingin menenangkan diri, ya ia harus pergi dari rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Luhan bergegas mengemasi barang-barang yang sekiranya sangat diperlukan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Luhan bingung harus kemana. Satu nama yang terlintas dibenaknya. Oh Sehun, ya Sehun pasti mengizinkan ia untuk menetap sementara waktu, bukankah ia yang menawarkan menjadi tempat bersandar Luhan saat ia terpuruk? Pilihan Luhan sudah mantap, ia akan ke apartement Sehun diam-diam.

Ibunya sudah terlelap dikamar, ia segera berjingkat keluar rumah menggunakan mobilnya, kemudian menuju ke apartement Sehun secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak peduli jika ini masih dini hari, yang ia pikirkan hanya Sehun, seseorang yang ia percaya dapat mengerti dan memahami keadaannya saat ini. Saat ini Sehun adalah harapannya.

10 menit kemudian Luhan sampai di apartement Sehun, ia menaiki lift menuju lantai 12 dan berjalan mencari ruangan nomer 207 milik Sehun. Setelah mengetuknya lebih dari 3x akhirnya Sehun muncul dihadapannya.

"Luhan? Kau sedang apa disini?", Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Luhan langsung maju selangkah dan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun kemudian menangis sesenggukan. Sehun terdiam. Bingung? Ya sangat bingung, apakah Luhan datang hanya untuk memeluknya? Oh itu hal tak masuk akal Sehun, pikirkan baik-baik. Sehun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Luhan kemudian menuntunnya masuk kedalam. Sehun membuatkan teh hangat agar pikiran Luhan tenang, kemudian mengusap punggungnya agar ia lebih rileks.

"Kau kenapa Lu?", Sehun mulai bertanya perlahan

"Hun, apakah ini yang namanya sakit hati?", Luhan bertanya pada Sehun

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Apakah Kai benar-benar menyakitimu Lu?"

"Ini bukan tentang Kai, ini masalah cintaku dan Kai, cinta terlarang"

"Maksudmu?"

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir pada Sehun, dan berakhir dengan tangisan lagi. Sehun mengerti bagaimana rasanya sakit hati karena ia juga pernah merasakannya.

"Hunnie, bawa aku pergi bersamamu, aku ingin refreshing?"

"Bagaimana kuliah kita Lu?"

"Tak usah khawatir, aku akan mengurus semuanya"

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana?", Sehun bertanya pada Luhan

"Jeju, aku ingin ke Pulau Jeju, semua administrasi biar aku yang bayar, kau tak perlu khawatirkan apapun", jawab Luhan mantap

"Apa tak masalah Lu, bagaimana jika mama dan sahabat-sahabatmu mencarimu?"

"Aku tak peduli, yang aku tahu aku bersamamu sekarang, kau yang disampingku", Luhan terkalahkan oleh ego yang mulai menguasai pikirannya

"Baiklah, asalkan kau bisa tersenyum lagi, apapun itu aku akan mencoba menuruti kemauanmu"

Mereka tersenyum bahagia, setidaknya Luhan bisa melupakan kesedihannya sejenak dan menetralkan pikirannya.

-TBC-

Gimana para readers? Membosankan? Sebentar dulu, penderitaan Luhan belum selesai, masih berlanjut di next chapter, HAHA *evil laugh

Usul dong buat ChanBaek moment, bingung nih mau ngapain mereka :"

Semalem doang nih ff dibuat, entahlah bagaimana hasilnya/?

Thanks yang dah review di previous chapter *deep bow

Dan thanks juga atas saran-saran kalian mengenai ff baru author

Oh ya thanks to **rikha-chan, tiehanhun &amp; adelways shizuka usagi **yang sering review + kasih saran ^^ yang lainnya maaf banget author ga bisa sebutin satu-satu :"

Pokoknya author ngehargain + sayang banget sama kalian yang udah mau review dan ngga jadi silent readers ({}) *tebar flying kiss with Luhan :v :*

Chapter 5 mungkin mau agak panjangan :v

Dan ff ini diperkirakan akan berakhir di Chapter 7 atau 8

Sekali lagi terimakasih

*deep bow once again

Anyeong~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart?**

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongin**

**OC :****OC : -Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

**-Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

**-Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

**-Zhang Yixing as Luhan's friend**

**-Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

**-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 5 (Can You Fix My Heart?)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**Typo everywhere..**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^**

**Chapter 5 is begin..**

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat malaikat yang masih tertidur tak jauh darinya, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri oleh malaikat cantiknya kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Lu, bangunlah"

"Euunggh.. beri aku waktu 5 menit lagi Hunnie"

"Kau belum bersiap-siap Lu, bukankah kita akan ke Jeju?"

"Baiklah, aku bangun"

"Anak pintar, cepat bersihkan dirimu kemudian kita akan keluar cari sarapan", Sehun mengacak pelan rambut Luhan

"Hm.."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menuju ke ruang tengah dan menyesap kopi panasnya. Ia terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan muncul di depannya, ia menggunakan celana jeans belelnya dan kaos santai kesayangannya.

"_Kajja_ Sehunnie, kita cari sarapan, aku sangat lapar"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kafe, aku suka makan yang manis-manis di pagi hari"

"As your wish Lu"

Luhan berjalan di depan Sehun dengan tak sabaran, mereka akan ke kafe yang tak jauh dari apartement Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang bertingkah layaknya seorang balita.

'_Tunggu aku Lu, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, aku akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku'_

_~O~_

Heechul mondar-mandir tak jelas di ruang tamunya, ia memeriksa handphone nya sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke halaman rumah, berharap putri kesayangannya muncul dihadapannya. Ia melihat ke luar rumah, sebuah mobil sedan merah berhenti di halamannya. Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sulit di gambarkan.

"_Ahjumma_", Baekhyun memeluk mamanya Luhan

"Baekhyunnie, Luhan dimana?", Heechul balas memeluk Baekhyun

"_Molla ahjumma_, apa _ahjumma_ tak mendapat kabar dari siapapun?", Baekhyun menatap Heechul

"Tak ada kabar apapun tentang Luhan, apakah Chanyeol mendapat kabar dari Kai?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Kai, dia juga tak tahu dimana Luhan berada", jawab Chanyeol

"Bagaimana ini? Tak seorangpun mengetahui keadaan Luhan", Heechul mulai gusar

"Tenanglah _ahjumma_, kami akan membantu mencari Luhan, jangan khawatir", Chanyeol menenangkan Heechul

"Benar apa kata Channie _ahjumma_", Baekhyun mengusap punggung Heechul

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, maafkan _ahjumma_ yang selalu menyusahkan kalian"

"_Aniyo ahjumma_, lagi pula Luhan juga sahabatku"

~O~

"Lu, kau sudah siap?"

"_Chakkaman_ Sehunnie, aku harus menata rambut dulu"

"Cepatlah sedikit Lu, kita bisa terlambat nanti"

"Aku siap, _kajja_ Sehunnie, kita ke bandara sekarang"

Sehun membawa barang-barangnya dan Luhan ke dalam mobil sport milik Luhan, kemudian ia memposisikan dirinya di kursi kemudi, diikuti Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bwah, semuanya sederhana namun tetap menarik perhatian karena selera fashion nya yang bagus.

"Let's go!", teriak Luhan semangat, Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum puas melihat Luhan gembira.

Cukup lama perjalanan dari apartement Sehun menuju Gimpo Airport, hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Luhan memainkan ponselnya, menatapnya jengah kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam sakunya.

"Waeyo Lu?", tanya Sehun

"Tak ada apa-apa Hun, aku hanya bingung"

"Bingung? Mengapa?"

"Baekhyun, mama, Kai dan Chanyeol menghubungiku berkali-kali, tapi kuabaikan begitu saja, apa yang harus kulakukan hun?"

"Lakukan sesuai kata hatimu, menurutku paling tidak kau membalas pesan dari mama mu Lu, karena itu yang terpenting"

"Haruskah? Aku akan memikirkannya nanti"

"Anak aneh, meminta saran tetapi mengabaikan ketika diberi, ckckck", Sehun berdecak

"Aiisshh, whatever Hun"

~O~

_Other side~_

Kyungsoo tengah bersantai di kamarnya, hatinya begitu senang ketika mendengar Luhan melarikan diri dari rumah, ditambah lagi hari ini ia akan pergi bersama Kai untuk membeli cincin pertunangan mereka.

'Luhan jie, ini baru permulaan, belum mencapai puncak penderitaanmu, aku berani jamin jika kau akan lebih menderita setelah ini, tunggu aku Luhan jie'

Entah setan apa yang merasuki gadis mungil bermata besar ini, sehingga sifatnya berubah bak hati nenek sihir. Dia sudah buta, buta karena cinta.

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di depan cermin, berkali-kali ia mengganti bajunya, hingga kasurnya yang tadinya rapi, berubah layaknya kapal pecah, gaunnya berserakan dimana-mana. Pilihannya jatuh pada mini dress berwarna soft pink, rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam legam dicepolnya ketat sementara kakinya yang jenjang dipakaikan highheels berwarna putih. Setelah selesai ber-make up ria, ia bergegas turun dari lantai 2 kemudian menuju ruang tamu, dilihatnya Kai sudah menunggu dengan tampang masam tentunya.

"Ah.. kau sudah siap Kyungie?", tanya Sungmin

"Eung, sudah eomma, Kai apakah kau lama menunggu?"

"Tidak", jawabnya datar

"Sudah cepatlah berangkat Kyungie, kasian Kai sudah menunggumu"

"Baiklah eomma, aku pergi dulu ya"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Kai eomma titipkan Kyungie padamu ya"

"Ne eomma"

Di dalam mobil kepunyaan Kai mereka hanya terdiam, Kyungsoo mengajaknya berbicara, namun hanya jawaban singkat membosankan yang didapatnya. Ia memperhatikan jalanan yang dilewatinya, hingga akhirnya Kai membuka suara

"Kyung, apakah kau tahu Luhan dimana?"

Oh, Kyungsoo merasa ada batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya secara tiba-tiba

"N-ne?"

"Apakah kau tahu dimana Luhan sekarang?", ulang Kai

"Aku tak tahu", jawabnya lesu

"Aiisshh.. dimana anak itu, aku bisa gila jika tak menemukannya"

"Sudahlah Kai, mungkin Luhan jie sedang ingin menyendiri"

"Mungkin"

Mereka sampai di toko perhiasan, Kyungsoo menilik satu persatu cincin yang harganya bisa dibilang fantastis.

"Kai, menurutmu kita harus memilih yang mana?"

"Pilih sesukamu, aku tak tahu"

"Ayolah Kai, kita harus memilihnya bersama"

"Kubilang terserah kau saja"

"Baiklah"

Kyungsoo memilih cincin perak dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit dengan ujungnya yang diberi permata putih kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini Kai?"

"Tidak buruk", jawab Kai seadanya

"Tolong berikan cincin yang model ini sepasang"

"Baiklah _agasshi_, ini notanya silahkan bayar di kasir"

"_Ne_"

"Kai, bagaimana jika kita menetukan tanggal kemudian dan membuat undangannya sekalian"

"Memangnya kau mau tanggal berapa?", Kai menatapnya jengah

"Bagaimana jika tanggal 20 April, tepat 1 bulan kedepan"

"Terserah kau"

~O~

Sehun dan Luhan akan take-off 15 menit lagi, keduanya sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Sehun memejamkan matanya, merileks kan diri, sementara Luhan yang berada di sampingnya sudah keringat dingin, dengan muka pucat pasi. Luhan memang tak pernah menyukai penerbangan lantaran dirinya takut ketinggian. Sehun yang merasakan kegelisahan Luhan membuka matanya

"Kau pucat, apakah kau tak sehat Lu?", Sehun meletskkan telapak tangannya ke kening Luhan

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Hun"

"Tapi tubuhmu berkeringat sangat banyak", Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian mengusapkan ke kening dan pelipis Luhan

"Sebenarnya aku benci penerbangan dan takut ketinggian", Luhan menatap Sehun sendu

"Jangan takut, aku disini. Genggam tanganmu sekuat kau mampu"

"Bolehkah?"

"Apapun itu asalkan kau merasa tenang dan bahagia"

"_Gomawo_ Sehunnie", Luhan tersenyum begitu manisnya hingga Sehun tersipu melihatnya

"_Cheomaneyo_ Lu"

'_Penerbangan 0949 akan segera take off dalam 10 detik hitungan mundur'_

Luhan mengenggam erat tangan Sehun, kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Sehun. Sehun membelai surai kecoklatan Luhan, kemudian mengusap punggungnya agar tenang.

"Tenanglah Lu, kemarikan kepalamu, bersandarlah di bahuku"

Luhan mengikuti perkataan Sehun, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, sementara yang dijadikan tempat bersandar tersenyum puas

"Kau harus mencoba memandang keluar jendela pesawat Lu, pemandangannya sangat indah, kau akan melihat jika kita terbang menembus awan, cobalah, jangan takut"

"Benarkah begitu?", Luhan mendongak kemudian mengerjapkan mata hazzle nya ke Sehun

"Benar, cepat lihatlah"

Kepala Luhan alih-alih memutar ke arah jendela pesawat, terpaku sejenak kemudian tersenyum lebar

"Kau benar Sehunnie, pemandangan dari atas tak seperti yang kubayangkan, malah sangat indah menurutku"

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Ne", Luhan memposisikan duduknya seperti semula

"Kemarilah, kau harus istirahat barang sejenak, karena kupastikan kau tak ingin tidur nanti malam", Sehun menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya

"Baiklah Hunnie pengawalku"

Luhan tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Sehun, wajahnya tersenyum damai, seolah hidupnya tak ada masalah. Sehun memandang wajah Luhan hangat, senyum dari wajahnya seolah tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan penuh pesonanya, jika berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, Luhan terlihat sangat bersemangat, ia menarik Sehun tak sabar keluar dari bandara kemudian melihat keindahan alam yang sesungguhnya.

"Sehun, cepatlah sedikit, aku sudah tak sabar", Luhan menarik tangan Sehun paksa

"_Aigoo_.. Lu, tak bisakah kau memperlambat langkahmu, tidak kah kau lihat apa yang kubawa?", Sehun menggerutu kesal

"Hehe, mian, aku ingin cepat-cepat berlarian di hamparan pasir putih, bermain dengan ombak, kemudian aku ingin kita ke _Cheon Jiyeon waterfall_ saat malam hari"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

"Kau sudah memesan kamar di hotel Lu?"

"Sudah Hun, aku memesan di dekat _Cheon Jiyeon waterfall_ agar kita tak berjalan terlalu jauh saat mengunjungi wisata malam disana"

"Ohh.. baguslah kalau begitu, jadi kita bisa berlama-lama menikmati panorama alam di malam hari"

"Tapiii.."

"Tapi apa Lu?"

"Kita hanya dapat 1 kamar, itu artinya kita akan tidur bersama"

"Tak masalah, aku akan tidur di sofa atau di lantai dengan alas selimut"

"Apa kau mau kupesankan extra bed? Atau mencari penginapan lain?"

"Tak perlu, aku tak bisa jika harus jauh-jauh darimu"  
"Maksudmu?"

"Euum.. maksudku aku tak tega jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di penginapan yang berbeda, ya itu maksudku"

"Hmm"

Mereka berdua sampai di penginapan, Luhan segera menghamburkan diri ke kasur, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah biasa melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan.

"Ahh.. senangnya bertemu kasur", Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya

"Kau mengantuk? Kita bahkan belum memulai petualangan yang menakjubkan"

"Apa kau tak lelah Hunnie?"

"Aku tahan banting Lu, tak seperti kau yang mudah lelah"

"_Ani_, aku tak lelah, hanya saja tubuhku sangat butuh peregangan"

"Terserah lah, kau mau ikut aku tidak?"

"_Eodi_?"

"Ke kedai dekat pantai"

"Aku ikut, aku sangat lapar Hun, kau mau makan apa memangnya"

"Entahlah, aku ingin sesuatu yang ringan tetapi mengenyangkan"

"Terserah kau sajalah, ayo kita pergi makan kemudian bermain di pantai! Yeay! Jangan lupa bawa kameramu Hun"

"Baiklah"

Luhan berjalan dengan hati yang sangat gembira, melupakan masalah yang menimpanya, tanpa sadar ia menggamit tangan Sehun, sehingga tangannya dan tangan Sehun saling bertautan erat. Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat pujaan hatinya dalam keadaan bahagia.

Sesampainya di kedai Luhan dan Sehun memesan makanan, Luhan membolak-balik daftar menu, kemudian memberinya pada Sehun hingga akhirnya sang pelayan datang.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau pesan apa Lu?"

"Aku mau _pancake_ dengan toping madu, minumnya bubble tea rasa taro, kau pesan apa Hun?", ucapnya pada pelayan

"Aku _croisant_ isi, minumnya bubble tea rasa coklat"

"Baiklah, 15 menit makanannya akan saya antarkan"

"_Ne_"

"Kau suka croisant Hun?"

"Ya, termasuk salah satu makanan, favoritku, _waeyo_?"

"_A-aniyo_,_ geunyang_.. itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

"Kai?"

"_N-ne_?!", Luhan terkejut

"Pasti Kai, ia juga sangat suka _croisant"_

"Bagaimana makanan kesukaan kalian sama?"

"Bagaimana tidak sama Lu? Aku dan Kai sudah bersahabat lebih dari 10 tahun"

"Ah.. i see"

Tak lama makanan mereka sudah diantarkan, Sehun dan Luhan makan dengan tenang, setelah selesai makan Luhan dan Sehun keluar kedai kemudian berjalan menuju pantai yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Luhan

"Come on Hun! Let's play!", teriak Luhan dari kejauhan karena ia sudah berlari meninggalkan Sehun sendiri

"You want to play? Okay, let's play with me, I'll catch you now", Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Luhan di hamparan pasir putih

"Catch me if you can", Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun

"Anak nakal, akan kutangkap kau sekarang", Sehun berlari menuju Luhan

"_Andwae_! Yak! _Neo jinjja_!", Luhan mengimbangi kecepatan Sehun dengan kewalahan

"Kena kau", Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat sebelum akhirnya ia menggelitiki pinggang dan telapak kaki Luhan

"Oh Sehun! Hentikan! Yak! Babo, ini sangat menggelikan, hentikan atau kau akan kubunuh Hun!", Luhan mulai mengancam Sehun

"Aku rela jika harus dibunuh olehmu", ucap Sehun tak menghentikan kegiatannya

"Sehun! Jika kau tak menghentikannya aku akan berteriak sekeras-kersanya"

"Silahkan saja teriak, tak akan ada yang menolongmu Lu"

Luhan terdiam, kemudian ia terisak, Sehun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatap Luhan dengan penuh rasa bersalah

"M-mianhae Lu, aku hanya bercanda", Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan merasa bersalah

"HAHAHAHAHA.. KENA KAU OH SEHUN! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENANGIS KARENA HAL SEPERTI ITU! HAHA OH SEHUN JINJJA PABOYA!, Luhan tertawa sangat keras, Sehun hanya menatapnya bingung

"Kau! Rusa nakal berani-beraninya menipuku hah?!"

"Hehe, salahmu sendiri menggelitik kaki dan pinggang ku terlalu lama, rasakan akibatnya Oh Sehun, kekeke", Luhan masih terus tertawa

"Aiiisshh.. _dwaesseo_"

"Hunnie, ayo bermain air, kemudian berselca dan.. melihat sunset"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berselca"

"Kemarikan kameramu Hun"

"_Jja_.. kita jadikan laut sebagai background nya, _eotte_?"

"Not bad, cepat dekatkan badanmu padaku", Sehun mengikuti perkataan Luhan, ia merapatkan diri ke Luhan

"Sekarang rangkul aku agar aku mudah mengambil selca nya"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengikuti arahan Luhan

"1..2..3.."

CEKREKKK

"Lihat hasilnya Lu"

"Ini, bagaimana? Bagus kan? Ku upload ke SNS ya Hun"

"Terserah kau saja, awas jika Kai marah padaku"

"Persetan dengan Kai, aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi", Luhan menjawabnya ketus

"Sudahlah, kau jadi lihat sunset tidak? Kalau jadi ayo kita duduk di atas pasir dan menunggu sunsetnya"

"Baiklah, oh ya Hun, nanti malam kita jadi ke Cheonjiyeon waterfall kan?"

"Tentu saja jadi"

~O~

_Other side~_

Dua sejoli sedang terdiam dalam keheningan, sang pria merebahkan diri di atas paha sang gadis, sementara gadisnya membelai surai blonde milik kekasihnya secara teratur.

"Baek, kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Luhan belum"

"Masih belum Channie, Luhan tak membalas email ku satupun"

"Ini buruk, pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, sementara itu Kai dan Luhan belum menyelesaikan masalahnya"

"Memangnya pertunangan mereka dilaksanakan tanggal berapa Channie?"

"20 April, bulan depan"

"_Mworago_?!"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Itu sangat buruk Channie, itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Luhan, dan artinya ia akan mendapat kado terburuk dalam hidupnya"

"Hah?! Aku yakin Kai tak mengetahui tanggal ulang tahun Luhan", Chanyeol terkejut

"Apakah Luhan akan sanggup menghadapinya?", Baekhyun berkata dengan nada khawatir

"Entahlah Baek, kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikan Luhan"

"Kau benar"

"Baek, apa kau serius dengan hubungan kita? Aku sangat ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku"

Oh jangan ditanya lagi, Baekhyun sangat menunggu moment ini terjadi, ia ingin segera memiliki Chanyeol dengan menikahinya

"Kau kira aku main-main dengan hubungan kita Channie?"

"Syukurlah, aku ingin segera bertunangan kemudian menikah denganmu dan hidup bahagia"

"Aku juga ingin itu terjadi Channie"

Hening, Baekhyun meraih ponsel di tasnya kemudian mengutak-atiknya

"CHANNIE! LUHAN!"

"Luhan?! Luhan kenapa?!"

"Luhan bersama Sehun! Di Jeju Chan!"

"_Jinjjayo_?!"

"_Jinjja_"

Chanyeol menilik ponsel Baekhyun kemudian melihat foto Luhan dan Sehun, dimana Sehun merangkul Luhan, mereka terlihat bahagia

"Baek, kurasa Sehun menyukai Luhan"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tak melihat sorot matanya eoh? Ia sangat bahagia, Oh Sehun yang kukenal itu sangat dingin kepribadiannya, sama seperti ayahnya"

"Apakah Luhan juga menyukai Sehun?"

"Entahlah, aku harap begitu kenyataannya"

"Siapa tahu jika Luhan bersama dengan Sehun ia akan melupakan Kai perlahan-lahan kemudian hidup bahagia dengan Sehun"

"Kau benar Baek, lagipula Sehun itu orang baik, ia setia tapi juga keras kepala"

"Tapi jika mereka berjodoh mau diapakan lagi? Takdir akan menyatukan mereka bagaimanapun caranya"

"Seperti kita, aku harap kau adalah takdirku", Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia

~O~

"Waaahh... Sehun! Ini sangat keren! Andai aku kesini bersama kekasihku, pasti sangat romantis", Luhan memuji keindahan Cheonjiyeon waterfall dan mulai berkhayal

"Anggap saja aku ini kekasihmu Lu", ucap Sehun tanpa sadar

"Sirheo.."

"Waeyo Lu, aku kan tampan, cerdas idola semua wanita?"

"Aigoo.. kau ini sangat percaya diri tuan muda Oh"

"Bukankah semua yang kukatakan adalah realita eoh?"

"Eiisshh.. terserah kau sajalah"

Luhan terhanyut dalam suasana, air terjun yang menghantam bebatuan di bawahnya, sinar rembulan yang menerangi gelapnya malam, ditambah lagi lampu-lampu di sekitar air terjun menambah keindahan alamnya. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan, mempersempit jarak mereka kemudian mengecup pelipis Luhan. Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, pipinya berubah menjadi merah merona, kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

'_Lu, kuharap kau bahagia selalu, dan aku berharap senyuman manis itu hanya untukku'_ , Sehun berucap dalam batin.

~O~

Luhan telah kembali ke Seoul, ia memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa, namun masih belum kembali ke rumahnya, ia masih menetap di apartement milik Sehun.

Pagi yang suram, rintik-rintik air berjatuhan membasahi kota Seoul, ia memulai harinya dengan bermalas-malasan.

Saat tiba di kampus, ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena fotonya yang menghebohkan dengan Oh Sehun. Siapa yang tak iri melihat pangeran kampus berlibur dengan seorang perempuan, namun siapa yang berani melawan seorang Kim Luhan? Ia juga seorang puteri kampus, siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

Luhan melangkah dengan anggun menuju kelasnya, dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang melamun, Luhan mendekatinya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Baekhyun

"Baek?"

"Ah ne?", Baekhyun mematung, memasikan jika ia tak sedang bermimpi

"LUHAN! KEMANA SAJA KAU EOH?! TAK TAUKAH KAU AKU KALANG KABUT MENCARIMU KE SELURUH PENJURU SEOUL? DAN KAU MALAH BERLIBUR DENGAN OH SEHUN KE JEJU?! TEGANYA KAU TAK MENGAJAKKU!",Baekhyun berceloteh ria, memarahi Luhan kemudian menghamburkan dirinya ke Luhan

"Aku hanya merileks kan diriku Baek, menetralkan pikiran"

"BABO! AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU! AKU KESEPIAN, TAK ADA YANG MENEMANIKU TIDUR KETIKA ORANG TUAKU PERGI! MANA OLEH-OLEHMU DARI JEJU HAH?!", Baekhyun teriak-teriak tanpa memperdulikan seisi kelas memperhatikannya heran

"Tenanglah, aku membelikanmu banyak oleh-oleh", Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi perkataan Luhan

"Lu.. kau jadian dengan si albino ya?"

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak Baek, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Lagipula aku belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengan.. Kai", ucapnya lirih

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan Kai, lupakan saja dia"

"Ya, aku harus melupakannya, bagaimanapun caranya"

Kelas telah usai, Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih/? mungkin

Langkah keduanya terhenti, Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung

"Luhan jie, kau kemana saja? Lama sekali aku tak melihatmu", Kyungsoo mulai basa-basi

"Langsung saja Kyung, kau mau apa? Aku buru-buru", Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan namja di sebelahnya dingin

"Ini, aku ingin memberimu undangan pertunanganku dan Kai yang akan dilaksanakan tanggal 20 April, datang ya jie, Baekhyun jie juga datang ya", Kyungsoo memasang tampang genitnya, tangannya memeluk erat lengan Kai

Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, bagaimana bisa mereka sengaja menentukan tanggal pertunangannya berepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya, oh ini adalah kado terburuk yang pernah Luhan terima seumur hidup.

"Baiklah aku pasti datang", Luhan mencoba agar nada bicaranya terdengar normal, walaupun batinnya sudah terisak

"Thanks jie", Kyungsoo kemudian pergi dengan wajah sarkastiknya

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia jengah dengan sikap Kyungsoo dan juga Kai yang tak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa ia menggantung hubungannya dengan Luhan kemudian menjatuhinya bom dengan undangan pertunangannya_. 'Ckckckc.. dimana otakmu Kai?' Baekhyun membatin_

"Lu? Are you okay?"

"No, i'm not"

"Aku paham Lu, kau harus kuat menghadapi semua ini hingga akhir"

"Tapi Baek, ini sangat menyakitkan", Luhan mulai terisak

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang"

"Jangan kerumahku, antar aku ke apartement Sehun"

"Kau tinggal disana Lu?", tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, semenjak aku bertengkar dengan mamaku"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu"

Luhan telah sampai di apartement Sehun, Baekhyun segera membuatkan teh hangat untuk Luhan

"Minumlah Lu"

"Terima kasih Baek"

"Tak masalah Lu"

Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya, 4 panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol dan 10 pesan masuk. Luhan menatapnya kemudian berkata

"Chanyeol menghubungimu Baek?"

"I-iya Lu, ia menyuruhku datang ke apartementnya"

"Datanglah, aku takut Chanyeol mencarimu"

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja Lu?"

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi Sehun pulang, jangan khawatir. Terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkanmu"

"Baiklah, aku pamit Lu"

Seperginya Baekhyun dari apartement Sehun, Luhan meraih buku diary nya kemudian mulai menulis puisi, kebiasaannya juga salah satu cara mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya

_Haruskah kubertahan?_

_Dan mampukah ku bertahan?_

_Lewati semua cobaan_

_Kemana kaki ini kan melangkah?_

_Adakah tempat lain tuk berpijak?_

_Adakah ruang lagi tuk bersembunyi?_

_Pada siapa diri ini kan mengadu?_

_Pada siapa hati ini kan mengeluh?_

_Pada siapa jiwa ini bersandar?_

_Kemana hati ini kan berkelana?_

_Akankah semua ini berakhir begitu saja?_

_Haruskah air mata ini terbuang sia-sia?_

_Kristal bening di pelupuk mata, haruskah mengalir setiap saat?_

_Akankah ada waktu untukku bahagia?_

_Menikmati indahnya hidup barang sejenak_

_Semua canda tawa, dan kebahagiaan_

_Hanya tipu daya semata_

_Tak ada yang tau realitanya_

_Di dalam sini hancur berkeping-keping_

_Tuhan.. dengarlah doaku_

_Kirimkanlah kepadaku, seseorang yang mampu memahamiku_

_Yang akan membahagiakanku kelak_

_Tak banyak inginku_

_Hanya satu_

_Sebuah kebahagiaan hidup penuh kasih sayang_

Luhan mulai terisak kembali, terlarut dalam kesedihan

-TBC-

Hadduuhh... Chapter 5 selese juga nih, huufftt..

Agak panjangan ya? memang sengaja, by the way tadinya author mau buat Sehun nembak Lulu pas di Jeju, tapi kok kayaknya kecepetan ya? jadi diubah aja alurnya, hehe :D

Maaf ya readerdeul... minggu kemarin ngga jadi update :"

Maaf banget kalo ini belum maksimal, maklum amatiran :'

Bocoran, next chapter Kaisoo tunangan disusul dengan Chanbaek maybe?

Dan Luhan still ngenes :"v

Dan yang paling penting mksh banget ya.. yang dh review dan nyempetin waktu buat baca ff author

Pokoknya author ngehargain + sayang banget sama kalian yang udah mau review dan ngga jadi silent readers ({}) *flying kiss with hunhan

Minta sarannya ya, ada yang setuju ngga kalo author nge remake ff yg Forgive Me My Angel jadi EXO GS version?

Dan... satu lagi ya, euumm untuk horor nya author rancang dulu ya, lg mikir buat bikin ff oneshoot nih

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :* ({})

*deepbow

Anyeong~


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart?**

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongin**

**OC : -Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

**-Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

**-Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

**-Zhang Yixing as Luhan's friend**

**-Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

**-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 6 (Who Is She?)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**Typo everywhere..**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^**

**Chapter 6 is begin..**

_Once upon a time, i believe it was Tuesday when i caught your eye_

_We caught onto something _

_I hold onto the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_~O~_

Sehun memasuki apartementnya, ia meletakkan sepatunya kemudian menuju ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan buku diary yang masih terbuka di tangan kanannya. Sehun mendekati Luhan, memandang wajah cantik Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Sehun mengambil diary milik Luhan, kemudian ia membacanya. Hatinya mencelos ketika membaca semua isi diary nya, Sehun meraih pena kemudian menulis di diary milik Luhan '_I'm here for you. I will always make you happy, smile and no more tears in your eyes. I promise'_

Sehun meletakkan diary Luhan di atas nakas samping ranjangnya kemudian ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

~O~

_Other side~_

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, air mukanya pucat, tangannya sangat dingin. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun seraya berkata

"Jangan gugup Baek, jadilah dirimu yang sebenarnya yang ceria, aku yakin kedua orang tuaku akan menyukaimu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, _trust me"_

Baekhyun memasuki kediaman Chanyeol yang terbilang mewah, rumah dengan gaya klasik bercat biru. Para maid sudah berjajar rapi untuk memberi salam pada tuan muda Park.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu, tak lama kemudian muncul sepasang suami istri, yang tak lain adalah orang tua Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Apa kabar nak?", _appa_ Chanyeol yang bernama Park Woobin mengawali pembicaraan

"Baik, bagaimana dengan _appa dan eomma?"_

"Baik juga Chan", kali ini _eommanya _ yang menjawab

"Oh ya Chan, siapa dia?", tanya _appa _Chanyeol sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke Baekhyun

"Ah ini Baekhyun, kekasihku"

"_Anyeong haseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida"_

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau.. puteri dari Byun Tiffany dan Byun Nickhun bukan?"

"_Ne ahjussi"_

"Bagaimana _appa _tak mengenalnya Chan, _eommanya_ Baekhyun adalah teman _appa _semasa SMA"

"Ah jadi _eomma dan appa _sudah mengenal orang tua Baekhyun?"

"Iya Chan"

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu _eomma dan appa _merestui hubungan kami?"

"Tentu saja merestui, siapa yang tak mau mempunyai menantu cantik dan manis seperti Baekhyun", ucap Nyonya Park sembari tersenyum

"Yeay akhirnya kita mendapat restu Baek", Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun bahagia

"Kalau bisa cepatlah menikah Chan, _appa _ingin cepat memiliki cucu"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?", tanya Nyonya Park

"Benar juga, kalian bahkan belum lulus kuliah, bagaimana jika bertunangan untuk mengikat satu sama lain?"

"Benar juga Baek apa kata _appa"_

"Bagaimana jika kami mengundang orang tuamu makan malam untuk membicarakan ini?", usul _appa _Chanyeol

"Boleh saja _ahjussi, _aku akan memberitahukan pada _eomma dan appa"_

"Beritahu secepatnya dan kabari kami ya", _appa _Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun

"_Ne ahjussi"_

_~O~_

Luhan bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah, ia menggunakan celana jeans dan kaos pendek putih dilapisi _cardigan _abu-abu. Rambutnya ia gerai dengan hiasan manis jepit cokelat dibagian pelipisnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup waktu untuknya berdandan, ia keluar dari kamar Sehun kemudian bergegas ke meja makan, dilihatnya Sehun sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di _pantry _.

"Hun, aku berangkat duluan ya"

"Kau tak mau sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak usah, aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun hari ini"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan"

"_Ne _Sehun _ahjussi"_

"Eiih.. menyebalkan sekali kau"

"_Jangnan_ Hun" (bercanda Hun)

Luhan berangkat ke kampus menggunakan mobil sportnya, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian ia tiba di kampus.

Luhan melangkah dengan anggun, dan jangan lupakan pokerface nya yang ia pasang semenjak tiba di kampus.

Sesampainya di kelas ia duduk di kursinya, datang terlalu awal membuat Luhan jenuh lantaran Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang paling cerewet tak kunjung datang. Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel, earphone dan novelnya. Ketika ia memeriksa ponselnya ia mendapat pesan, Luhan membuka pesan tersebut, nomer asing.

'_Temui aku di taman belakang kampus setelah kelas selesai'_

Luhan mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung, siapa yang mengirimi pesan seperti itu padanya. Luhan menyalakan musik, kemudian mulai fokus membaca novelnya. Membaca novel membuatnya jenuh, ia menutup novelnya kemudian memainkan ponselnya.

"LUHAANN!", teriak seseorang dengan suara nyaring khasnya

"Demi tuhan Baek suaramu memekakkan telingaku, bisakah kau bicara dengan suara normal?"

"Kali ini tak bisa Lu, karena aku hatiku sangaaatt bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia, catat itu. Karena itu aku ingin sekali teriak-teriak saat ini"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sangat sangat sangat bahagia?", ucap Luhan penuh penekanan

"Chanyeol Lu, Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol kenapa? Apakah ia menjadi waras sehingga kau sangat bahagia?"

"Bukan ituu..", Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebal

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Chanyeol dan aku akan segera bertunangan", ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak

"_Jinjjayo?",_ Luhan yang mendengarnya berbinar

"_Jinjja, _lagipula kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu hah?"

"Ahh.. selamat ya Baek aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya", Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat

"_Gomawo Lu"_

"_Cheomaneyo Baek"_

"Kapan pertunanganmu digelar Baek?"

"Aku belum menentukannya dengan Chanyeol"

"Ah, baru sepakat akan bertunangan?"

"Ne, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Kekasih saja tak ada mau bertunangan dengan siapa? Dengan robot?"

"Tentunya dengan si albino lah"

"Maksudmu Sehun"

"Eum, bagaimana? Apakah ada rencana?"

'PLETAK', Luhan mengetuk kepala Baekhyun

"Yak! _Appo"_

"Salahkan dirimu yang berbicara sembarangan"

"Sembarangan bagaimana Lu?"

"Aku dan Sehun hanya teman, teman tak lebih dari itu Baek"

"Benarkah? Aku meragukan itu"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

~O~

Sehun menuju kelasnya dengan langkah tak santai, ia memasuki kelasnya kemudian mendpati Kai sedang memainkan ponselnya, dengan segera ia menghampiri Kai

"Kai jelaskan maksud semua ini", Sehun meletakkan undangan pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan keras

"Kau.. dimana mendapatkannya? Apakah Kyungsoo sudah memberikannya padamu?"

"Aku mendapatinya di nakas samping tempat tidurku, Luhan yang mendapatkannya"

"Luhan? Selama ini Luhan berada di apartement mu?"

"Bukan aku yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, ia sendiri yang bersikerasbtak mau pulang kerumahnya, sekarang jelaskan maksud undangan ini"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau semuanya dari Luhan"

"Ya aku tahu semuanya, tapi aku minta padamu segeralah beri keputusan yang jelas bagi Luhan. Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat matanya yang selalu mengeluarkan kristal bening setiap hari? Come on Kai, gunakan otakmu"

"Aku, tak mau membuat Luhan sakit jika aku menemuinya"

"Kim Jongin, apakah otakmu tak berfungsi? Menggantungkannya justru membuatnya lebih sakit, pikirkan itu. Beri kejelasan saja padanya, biarkan ia merasakan sakit hanya sekali, dengan itu maka Luhan akan perlahan melupakanmu Kai"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku harus memulai dari mana Hun?"

"Cari caramu sendiri, aku tak mau jika Luhan terus-terusan menangis terlebih dihadapanku. Aku tak mau tahu pokoknya aku mau jika sebelum tanggal 20 April hari pertunanganmu dengan Kyungsoo atau ulang tahun Luhan, kau harus sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Luhan"

"_Chakkaman, _Hun, 20 April hari ulang tahun Luhan?"

"Babo, kau yang kekasihnya Luhan ralat, mantan kekasihnya tak mengetahuinya?"

"Mana aku tahu Hun, dan kau bagaimana kau bisa mengerti semua tentang Luhan? Apakah kau semacam stalker?"

"Ckckck, kau ini stress atau bagaimana? Aku mencintainya bukan men stalkernya, ok?"

"_M-mwo? Mworago? _Kau mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa sajalah, semua terjadi begitu saja semenjak aku bertemu dengannya"

"Yaak... akhirnya kau jatuh cinta lagi Hun setelah sekian lama semenjak kejadian itu"

"Jangan bahas dia lagi, aku muak Kai"

"Hahaha, kau ini sudah move on atau belum sih sebenarnya?", goda Kai

"Tentu saja sudah, siapa juga yang masih mengingat nenek sihir gila itu"

"Jangan menyebutnya begitu Hun, kau juga pernah mencintainya"

"Ganti topik pembicaraan Kai, memuakkan"

"_Arasseo_"

~O~

Kelas telah selesai, Luhan menuju ke taman belakang kampus guna memenuhi undangan dari seseorang yang tak di kenalnya. Sepi, ia hanya melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Luhan menghampirinya, kemudian memerhatikan gadis tersebut. Kyungsoo? Mau apa dia di sini?

"Ah akhirnya kau datang juga jie"

"Kau.. kau yang menyuruhku datang kesini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ok, to the point saja, aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk berdebat denganmu"

"Ho ho, jangan terlalu sinis padaku Xi Luhan"

"Omong kosong, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu"

"_Waeyo, _bukankah itu namamu yang sebenarnya_?"_

"Itu menurutmu, menurutku tidak"

"Sudah lupakan saja, oh ya bagaimana rasanya mendapat kado indah dariku, menyenangkan bukan?"

"Persetan dengan kado indah darimu, menurutmu itu bagus hah?"

"Sangat bagus, sangat sangat bagus. Aku mau lihat apakah kau benar-benar datang ke pesta pertunanganku dan Kai"

"Tentu saja aku datang, memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir aku cemburu? Tidak, sama sekali tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena aku bukan kau", Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sinis

"Shut up! Kau mau mengungkit kejadian itu? Maka aku akan membuatmu lebih menderita"

"Silahkan jika kau bisa, aku akan menerimanya"

_**Flashback on**_

_ Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik, mereka berteman sejak masih duduk di sekolah dasar karena orang tua mereka juga sahabat dekat. Namun karena suatu kejadian ketika tahun ke 2 di junior high school hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi hancur. _

_ Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang yang bernama Lee Taemin, seorang pemuda populer yang menjadi anggota geng di sekolahnya. Namun diluar dugaan ternyata diam-diam Taemin menyukai Luhan. Namun dasarnya Luhan tak pernah menanggapi orang yang menyukainya maka ia membiarkannya. _

_ Semua terjadi begitu instan, Kyungsoo menceritakan perasaannya pada Taemin ke Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu jika Taemin menyukai Luhan, oleh karena itu ia menceritakannya pada Luhan, berharap ia dapat membantu agar Taemin mendekatinya. Ternyata dugaannya salah, Luhan justru mengajaknya taruhan siapa yang bisa mendapatkan Taemin. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya main-main mengingat sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo menanggapinya lain, ia menganggap Luhan serius melakukan taruhannya._

"_Kyung taruhannya adalah jika kau berani mengungkapkan perasaan ke Taemin di kantin saat istirahat, dihadapan semua siswa yang ada disitu maka aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau"_

"_Tak bisakah kau ringankan taruhannya? Bukankah itu terlalu memalukan jie?"_

"_Terserah kau saja Kyung"_

"_Aku akan mencobanya"_

_ Tanggal 12 Januari atau hari ualng tahun Kyungsoo, ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Taemin. Di depan semua anak-anak plus anggota geng nya Taemin, yaitu Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi Minho dan Kim Jongdae._

_ Luhan terlambat, ia hendak melarang Kyungsoo untuk tidak melakukan taruhannya namun ia kalah cepat. Kyungsoo tengah malu sekarang karena ditolak oleh Taemin, kepalanya tertunduk, mukanya merah menahan malu, tangis dan marah. Ia berlari menjauhi kantin dengan air mata yang tak tertahankan lagi. Cake ulang tahun yang Luhan buat untuk Kyungsoo, jatuh terbuang sia-sia terjatuh. Tanpa diduga seseorang bernama Kim Jongin yang terkenal sangat penyayang mengejar Kyungsoo kemudian menenangkannya sekaligus meminta maaf atas kelakuan saudaranya. Ya, Taemin masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Kai. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo mulai menyukai sosok Jongin. _

_ Setelah 1 minggu kejadian itu Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih saling diam, sebenarnya Luhan sudah menjelaskan semuanya, namun sia-sia karen Kyungsoo sama sekali tak percaya padanya. Hingga pada suatu hari Taemin menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan, dan dengan halus menolaknya karena tak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Walaupun akhirnya kabar tentang Taemin yang menyatakan perasaan padanya langsung beredar di sekolah. Sejak saat itu mereka bermusuhan, walaupun ketika masuk universitas mereka berada di 1 jurusan yang sama mereka tetap bermusuhan. Namun Kyungsoo dan Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu dihadapan teman-teman sekampusnya. Meski akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahuinya setelah tak sengaja membaca isi diary milik Luhan._

_**Flashback off**_

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, kepalanya terasa berat karena berdebat cukup lama dengan Kyungsoo. ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa ruang tv milik Sehun, ia memainkan ponselnya, Luhan teringat pada mamanya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu mamanya lantaran melarikan diri ke apartement milik Sehun. Luhan menekan nomer mamanya kemudian menghubunginya. Tak diangkat. Luhan mulai gelisah. Akhirnya ia menghubungi Sungmin _ahjumma, eommanya _Kyungsoo, sahabat terdekat mamanya.

"_Yeoboseyo?", _Sungmin mengangkat panggilannya

"_Sungmin ahjumma ini Luhan"_

"_Ya ampun Luhan kau kabur dari rumah ya? kasihan Heechul, ia mencarimu kalang kabut ke seluruh penjuru Seoul"_

"_Jeongmalyo?"_

"_Ne, keundae mengapa kau menghubungiku?"_

"_Begini, tadi aku menelfon mama namun tak dijwab, aku fikir Sungmin ahjumma tahu dimana mama"_

"_Mamamu mungkin sedang istirahat, ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin"_

"_Mwo? Mama sakit?"_

"_Ck, kau ini anaknya bukan sih? Mamamu asmanya kambuh, ditambah lagi ia stress, sehingga ia sempat dirawat 3 hari di rumah sakit"_

"_Terima kasih atas informasinya ahjumma, aku tutup dulu ne?"_

"_Ne"_

Luhan merutuki dirinya yang terlalu egois karena tak memikirkan mamanya. Ia melempar handphonenya begitu saja ke meja. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pulang Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan manis di sofa.

"Sehun.."

"_Waeyo Lu?"_

"Maukah kau mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah?"

"Ada apa Lu? Tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke rumah"

"Mama sakit Hun", ucapnya lirih

"Sakit? Baiklah cepat siap-siap, bereskan barangmu sementara aku mandi"

"Baiklah"

Sehun dan Luhan sudah siap, mereka bergegas menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kim mengendarai mobil milik Luhan

"Hun, kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

"Tak usah Lu, aku takut mamamu melarangku"

"Tak akan"

"Lihat nanti"

Setibanya di rumah Luhan, Luhan langsung memasuki rumahnya, kemudian menuju kamar sang mama tersayang. Dilihatnya mamanya sedang berbaring sembari melamun.

"Mama.." ucap Luhan pelan

"Lu? Kaukah itu?"

Luhan langsung menuju ranjang milik mamanya, kemudian memeluknya erat sambil menangis sesenggukan, Sehun yang melihatnya menatap mereka haru.

"Lu.. kau dari mana saja, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik ma.. maafkan aku, aku tak mendengarkan penjelasan mama dan meninggalkan mama"

"Tak apa Lu, mama mengerti persaanmu"

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti diriku ma"

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa selama ini Lu?"

"Dengan Oh Sehun"

"_Anyeong haseyo ahjumma, Oh Sehun imnida, bangaseubnida"_

"Terima kasih telah merawat Luhanku selama ini, maaf jika ia merepotkanmu nak"

"Tak apa _ahjumma, _Luhan tak menyusahkan kok"

"Sehun kau menginap disini kan?", tanya Heechul

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja _ahjumma"_

"_Waeyo?", _tanya Luhan

"Tak apa Lu, aku pulang saja"

"Baiklah, oh ya Hun, ikuti aku sebentar", Luhan menarik tangan Sehun

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Begini, besok aku harus datang ke acara pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo, maukah kau menemaniku, please"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu"

"Dan kau harus selalu di sampingku, berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku, _ara?"_

"_Arrasseo"_

~O~

Sehun sudah siap dengan tuxedo hitam, ia terlihat sangat tampan, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berkilau. (emang bintang iklan sampho apa? Waks :'v)

Ia mengendarai audi hitamnya, menuju ke rumah Luhan, kekasih 1 hari nya :'3

~O~

Sementara itu Luhan tengah memilih dress yang akan digunakannya, kamarnya sangat berantakan, seisi lemari yang hanya berisikan dress miliknya terbuka lebar.

"Ah.. aku bingung, yang putih, merah, hijau tosca, onyx atau biru langit?"

"Apa putih saja ya?"

"Baiklah, putih", Luhan mulai berargumen sendiri

Pilihannya jatuh pada dress putih tanpa lengan panjangnya 15 cm di atas lutut, dengan pita di belakangnya dan sedikit hiasan di bagian depannya. Rambutnya ia kepang dua sedikit di samping kemudian di satukan, sementara sisanya ia biarkan terurai. Di samping kanan kepangannya ia beri jepit kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu yang terbuat dari perak dengan permata di tengah-tengah sebagai pemanis. Ia menggunakan high heels setinggi 10 cm berwarna gading. Ia menatap puas ke arah cermin kemudian berkata pada dirinya '_kau pasti kuat Lu, bersikaplah layaknya seorang saudara di mata Kai, ya saudara'._

"Luu.. kau sudah siap belum? Sehun sudah menjemputmu"

"Ya... aku datang"

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya, sementara Sehun menatapnya takjub, ia seperti baru saja melihat jelmaan seorang dewi.

"_Aigoo.. neomu yeppeuda", _ucap Heechul

"_Majayo, neomu yeppeo", _lanjut Sehun

"_Gomawo"_, balas Luhan

"Kemarikan tanganmu Lu", Sehun mengulurkan tangannya

Luhan menerima tangan Sehun kemudian berpamitan pada Heechul dan pergi dengan menggamit lengan Sehun layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Silahkan masuk tuan puteri", Sehun membukakkan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan

"_Ne"_

"Luhan yang cantik, kau adalah kekasihku hari ini, jadi seharian ini kita harus terus bersama denganku, jangan dekat-dekat lelaki lain, _arasseo?"_

"_Arasseo chagiya", _jawab Luhan asal

"Good girl"

Mereka telah tiba di gedung tempat pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo akan dilaksanakan. Luhan menggamit lengan Sehun erat layaknya sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Mereka menarik perhatian para tamu undangan mereka menatap Sehun dan Luhan takjub, bagaimana tidak? Yang pria sangat tampan bak pangeran sedangkan yang wanita sanagt cantik bak jelmaan dewi.

"Hai Lu", sapa Baekhyun

"Hai Baek"

"Waahh kau dan Sehun sangat cocok ya, sudahlah kalian jadian saja"

"Lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang aneh", jawab Luhan

"Benarkah begitu Baek? Aku dan Luhan terlihat cocok bersama?", tanya Sehun antusias

"Sangat sangat cocok, kuharap kalian berjodoh"

"Aku juga berharap begitu", ucap Sehun tanpa sadar

"_Mwo?!", _ Luhan terlonjak mendengarnya

"_A-aniyo Lu, dwaesseo"_

"Oh ya Baek, dimana pangeran konyolmu?"

"Chanyeol? Dia sedang bersama Kai"

"Ah, begitu"

"Mencariku heum?", tiba-tiba suara manusia setengah absurd terdengar

"Eiisshh.. _kkamjjakiya", _ucap Baekhyun

"Ssstt.. acara sudah akan dimulai", ucap Sehun menenangkan mereka

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke pasangan yang akan bertunangan, Kai tampak tampan dengan menggunakan tuxedo putih sementara Kyungsoo nampak cantik dengan balutan dress putih tanpa lengan dengan panjangnya yang menjuntai ke lantai, rambutnya yang panjang di kepang kebelakang. Sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Singkat acara, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi pasangan bertunangan.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju ke Kai dan Kyungsoo, kemudian mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan mereka.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu Kai, saudaraku", Luhan memeluk Kai walau dadanya sangat sesak saat mengatakannya. Namun ia harus bangkit dan kembali pada kenyataan

"Sama-sama Lu, dan maafkan aku atas semuanya", bisik Kai

"Bukan salahmu, itu semua takdir", balas Luhan kemudian melepas pelukannya

Ia beralih ke Kyungsoo, "Selamat ya Kyung, semoga kau bahagia dengan Kai", ucap Luhan tulus

"Thanks jie, maafkan aku ya selama ini telah membuatmu menderita", Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan Luhan

"Tak apa Kyung, aku sudah memaafkanmu, _uljima", _Luhan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan terima kasih jie"

"Ne", Luhan melepas pelukannya

"Kai jaga Kyungsoo, jangan bermain api dibelakangnya atau kau akan berkahir tragis di tanganku, _arasseo?"_, ancam Luhan

"Baiklah saudaraku yang cerewet", goda Kai

"Aiisshh.. kau ini menyebalkan"

"Sehun, tolong jinakkan saudaraku yang cerewet itu ya, kalau perlu nikahi saja dia agar tunduk padamu", ucap Kai

"Yak! Kim Jongin!"

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kemudian berkata, "Aku sih mau-mau saja menikah dengannya, tapi dia? Sangat susah menaklukannya"

"Oh Sehun! _Neo jinjja!"_

"Hehe _mian"_

"Sudah-sudah, silahkan nikmati pestanya", ucap Kai

Sekarang adalah acara pestanya, Luhan dan Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Ketika Luhan hendak mengambil apple wine tiba-tiba seorang wanita menabraknya dan tanpa sengaja minuman yang dipegang wanita tersebut tertumpah dan mengenai dress milik Luhan.

"Ah, _mianhamnida, _aku tak berhati-hati saat berjalan"

"_Gwaenchanhayo",_ kata Luhan

"Ada apa Lu?", tiba-tiba Sehun muncul

"Tak apa hanya apple wine tumpah mengenai dressku"

Sehun membantu Luhan yang hendak bangkit, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata wanita yang menabrak Luhan

"Oh Sehun?", tanya wanita tersebut

"Kau..", geram Sehun

-TBC-

Ya ampun... akhirnya done chapter 6 setelah membuatnya selama 8 jam ngebut banget...

Thanks ya reviewnya kawan-kawan :* sayang banget deh sama kalian yang bukan silent reader ({})

Tadinya mau bikin Kyungsoo jahat lagi, tapi ngga tahan bikin dia jahat soalnya agak kurang cucok gitu -_- jadinya ya.. dibikin damai aja deh

Dah tau kan kenapa Kyungsoo kejam? Tadinya mau ngga ada penyebabnya, tapi kok kayaknya kurang pas loh kalo benci tanpa sebab, eh terlintas gitu aja pikiran flashback Kyungsoo and Luhan

Next konflik di chapter selanjutnya tetep ada

Buat Forgive Me My Angel belum tau mau siapa main pair nya

Soalnya lagi ngerancang ff hunhan sm ff krisho yang baru

Ff hunhan yang baru mau marriege life apa school life?

Kalo EXO semuanya trus Official pair comedy mau ngga?

Tapi takut garing, sebetulnya dah buat sih :'v

Ff Krisho di upload setuju ngga? Kalo ngga ya author bikin yang lain aja

Dah ah kebanyakan omong nih author -

Reviewnya please, kasih saran sekalian yo~

Yo yo yo~ anyeong


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart?**

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongin**

**OC : -Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

**-Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

**-Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

**-Zhang Yixing as Luhan's friend**

**-Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

**-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 7 (What The Heck You Are?!)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**Typo everywhere..**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^**

**Chapter 7 is begin..**

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu, apa kabarmu Oh Sehun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, dan aku merasa lebih baik jika kau segera pergi dari hadapanku", Sehun menatapnya garang

"Wah, kau tak merindukanku setelah sekian lama tak bertemu?", wanita tersebut mendekat ke arah Sehun, sementara Luhan yang di sampingnya mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung

"Jangan mendekat", Sehun mundur selangkah

"Ok, ok. By the way siapa dia? Kekasihmu?", ucapnya sembari menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Luhan

"Bukan urusanmu Krystal Jung, jangan pernah kau mengganggunya"

"Cih, memangnya aku tak punya kerjaan? Untuk apa aku mengganggunya", Krystal menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sarkastik

"Sudahlah, berbicara denganmu hanya membuang-buang waktuku, Luhan mari kita pergi"

"Baiklah, permisi", Luhan membungkukkan badan ke Krystal

~O~

Krystal mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke apartement tempatnya ia tinggal bersama kakak tersayangnya, Jessica Jung. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha agar tetap konsentrasi saat mengemudi, sementara senyum memuakkan tersungging bibirnya. Setelah sampai di apartement, buru-buru ia menemui kakaknya.

"_Eonni"_

"_Ne? _Bagaimana pesta pertunangan temanmu? Menyenangkankah?"

"Sangat menyenangkan _eonni"_

"_Jeongmal?"_

"Sangat menyenangkan, taukah kau _eonni _seseorang yang kucari selama ini telah kutemukan keberadaannya", Krystal berbinar menatap Jessica

"Maksudmu Oh Sehun? Bagaimana bisa?", Jessica menuntut penjelasan

"Singkat cerita, aku menabrak seorang perempuan dan wine yang kupegang tumpah ke dress putih miliknya"

"Lalu apa hubungannya?", Jessica menatap adiknya bingung

"Aku belum selesai cerita _eonni"_

"Ah, baiklah lanjutkan"

Krystal menarik nafas dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya

"Dan saat aku mencoba untuk membersihkan dressnya, tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang"

"Apa kalian sempat berbincang-bincang?"

"Sempat, dan Sehun sepertinya masih marah padaku karena kejadian saat kami SMA dulu. Aku jadi menyesal saat mengingat semuanya"

"Seiring berjalannya waktu maka ia akan melunak, tunggu saja. Kau harus mencari caranya agar Sehun kembali padamu"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?", Krystal mengacak rambutnya sendiri

Jessica berpikir sejenak, sementara Krystal hanya terdiam sembari memainkan rambutnya

"Aku tahu caranya. Kau bilang tadi Sehun bersama seorang perempuan kan? Kalau begitu kau bisa memanfaatkannya Krys"

"Kau benar _eonni, _aku harus mencari cara agar mereka bertengkar, dan saat keadaan memanas aku akan masuk kedalamnya dan memanas-manasi Sehun agar keadaan bertambah rumit", Krystal tersenyum sinis

"Anak cerdas, bukannya Sehun mudah naik pitam dan termakan kata-kata orang lain jika stress?"

"Ya, dan aku harus menggunakan kata-kata tajam dan akurat andalanku agar Sehun terhipnotis dengan tipu dayaku"

"Good, pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengenal nama perempuan yang bersama Sehun dan mencoba berteman dengannya. Kedua kau harus tahu apa status hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Ketiga cobalah mendekati Sehun perlahan dengan perantara perempuan tersebut, alibi saja kau mengunjungi apartement Sehun bersama perempuan tersebut. Yang terakhir, mulailah mencari permasalahan yang membuat mereka berdua goyah alih-alih menyingkirkan perempuan tersebut, dan saat seperti itu kau harus memulai aksimu yang sebenarnya, kau harus bersikap seolah-olah mengerti posisi Sehun, mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh kepelukanmu. Bagaimana?"

"_Eonni _kau yang terbaik dalam mencari sebuah solusi. Dan perihal nama perempuan tersebut aku sudah tahu, namanya Luhan"

"Awal permulaan yang bagus, cepatlah mulai aksimu sebelum Sehun dimiliki orang lain"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertemu dengan Luhan"

"Bagus, aku akan membantumu jika perlu"

"Thanks _eonni_"

~O~

Sehun duduk di atas sofa kamarnya dengan wajah tertekuk dan tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam menatap Sehun yang terlihat kacau.

"Hun, _gwaenchanha?"_

"_Nan gwaenchanha Lu"_

"Kau terlihat kacau, mandilah sementara aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat"

"Baiklah", Sehun beranjak dari sofanya kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan malas

Luhan membuatkan teh madu hangat untuknya dan Sehun, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja makan kemudian ia duduk menunggu Sehun selesai mandi sambil sesekali menyesap teh hangatnya

"Kau sudah selesai Hun, kemarilah duduk di depanku"

"Hhm", Sehun menarik kursi kemudian duduk di hadapan Luhan

"Minumlah, tenangkan dirimu", Luhan menyodorkan teh hangat yang ia buat untuk Sehun

"Thanks Lu", Sehun menyesap tehnya kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati aliran teh hangat di tenggorokannya

"Sudah rileks? Sekarang ceritakan padaku, siapa wanita tadi"

"Dia.. hanya bagian dari masa laluku yang kelam, Lu"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Krsytal. Krystal Jung"

"Kau.. dulu mencintainya?"

"Itu dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku hanya mencintai kau seorang", Sehun menjawabnya frontal

"Jangan bercanda"

"Aku serius, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap membuka pintu hatimu"

Luhan tiba-tiba saja menjadi kikuk, panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Sehun mengatakannya.

"Hun sepertinya aku harus pulang, mama akan mencariku jika pulang terlalu larut

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tak usah, lagipula ini masih sore, aku bisa pulang naik taksi. Thanks for today Hun, see you tomorrow. Bye bye"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Ya"

~O~

Luhan bergelung di kasur kesayangannya sembari memeluk tedy bear miliknya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tampangnya berantakan, sangat kacau. Ini semua karena Sehun, ya karena kata-kata Sehun lebih tepatnya. Luhan berpikir, haruskah ia membuka hatinya untuk Sehun? Tidakkah ini semua terlalu cepat?

"Demi tuhan aku bisa gila memikirkannya, tunggu, memikirkannya? Aku memikirkan Sehun? Hell no! Apa yang salah denganku?", Luhan berargumen sendiri

"Tedy bear, apakah aku harus melakukannya? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar jika membuka hatiku untuk Sehun?"

"Apakah Sehun takdirku? Apakah ia akan selamanya di sisiku?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan acaranya berbicara dengan tedy bear kesayangannya

"Apakah aku akan mampu bertahan jika suatu hari nanti Sehun meninggalkanku? Apakah aku akan bahagia bersamanya? Akankah luka lama ini hilang ditelan kebahagianku bersama Sehun seiring berjalannya waktu?", Luhan memeluk tedy bear nya

"Andai kau bisa bicara tedy bear ku"

"Aha! Baekhyun! Baekhyun akan membantuku mencari solusinya", Luhan meraih ponselnya kemudian mendial nomer Baekhyun

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Yeoboseyo? Baekhyun!"_

"_Ada apa Lu?"_

"_Bisakah kau menginap di rumahku malam ini?"_

"_Memangnya ada apa? Kau sendirian?"_

"_Tidak juga, hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu sepanjang malam, please"_

"_Arrasseo, tunggu aku, dalam 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai"_

"_Thanks Baek, jangan lupa belikan aku bubble tea rasa taro ya"_

"_Baiklah Kim Luhan yang paling kusayang"_

"_Kkk.. bye"_

"_Bye"_

~O~

Sehun terdiam sendiri di depan televisi, pandangan matanya kosong, badannya tak berkutik sedikitpun. Ia tak habis fikir jika nenek sihir (read:Krystal) muncul lagi di hadapan matanya ketika ia sedang mencoba untuk mencintai Luhan sepenuhnya. Satu hal yang Sehun takuti, ia takut jika Krystal akan mengusik Luhan. Sehun tahu benar tabiat perempuan bermarga Jung tersebut, ia sangat berambisi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

'Kriingg', ponsel milik Sehun berdering, menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang

"_Yeoboseyo?", _Sehun mengangkatnya dengan malas

"_Akhirnya kau menerima panggilanku Oh Sehun"_

"_Kau.. mau apa sebenarnya?! Cepat katakan! Jangan ganggu aku lagi, pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapanku"_

"_Calm down Mr. Oh, jangan terbawa emosi"_

"_Sekarang juga katakan apa tujuanmu menghubungiku?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin mengakui kesalahanku, maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiimu, maafkan aku. Aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal", _Krystal mulai berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"_Cih, tak bermaksud apa-apa katamu? Omong kosong, kau dan aku sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi bagiku semua sudah berakhir. Dan jangan harap aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal"_

"_Please, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi"_

"_Lupakan", _Sehun menutup telefonnya

"Dasar nenek sihir gila, dia pikir dia itu siapa? Dasar tak tahu malu", Sehun mulai berbicara sendiri.

~O~

"Luhaann!"

"Baekhyun! Ah.. akhirnya kau datang juga, mana bubble tea ku?", Luhan memeluk Baekhyun

"Ttara.. bubble tea dan eclair untuk makan malam kita"

"Yehet~ ayo kita ke kamarku, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu"

"Baiklah, _kajja"_

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjingkat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan. Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun kelimpungan mengimbangi langkah Luhan.

"Cepat duduklah Baek", Luhan melompat ke kasurnya

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?", Baekhyun menyusul Luhan duduk di sampingnya

"Jadi begini, Sehun mengatakan perasaannya padaku, ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Benarkah? Kau serius?!"

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong Baek"

"Lalu, apakah kau mencintainya juga?"

"Entah, aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku, selain itu aku juga tak mau terburu-buru menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, kau tahu kan sebenarnya aku juga masih belum bisa melupakan Kai"

"Kai, Kai, Kai, bukalah matamu lebar-lebar Lu, masih banyak yang lebih baik dari pada Kai, apakah Sehun tak cukup lebih dari Kai? Sadarlah, Kai milik Kyungsoo sekarang, dan kau saudara tirinya Kai, buanglah perasaanmu jauh-jauh Lu"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak salah kan? Move on butuh waktu juga Baek, tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Lagipula bukannya cinta pertama itu selalu membekas di dalam hati? Meski itu buruk sekalipun. Dan jika perihal mengenai Sehun, menurutku dia sudah lebih dari cukup, mendekati sempurna mungkin. Yang aku butuhkan hanya waktu untuk melupakan Kai dan memberanikan diri untuk merasakan jatuh cinta lagi"

"Iya juga, benar apa katamu, cinta pertama akan selalu kita ingat tak peduli itu menyakitkan atau tidak"

"Oh ya Baek, apakah kau tahu tentang masa lalu Sehun?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi ketika pesta pertunangan Kai ada perempuan yang menabrakku, kemudian wine nya tumpah mengenai dress putih milikku. Dan saat Sehun datang menghampiriku, mereka saling menatap tajam, Sehun terlihat sangat membencinya"

"Aku tak tahu persis tentang kehidupan si albino, coba kau tanyakan pada Kai, mungkin ia tahu", Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya

'PLETAK', Luhan mendaratkan jitakan mulus di kepala Baekhyun

"_Appo", _rengek Baekhyun

"Kai? Kau gila? Baru beberapa yang lalu kau menyuruhku untuk move on, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya tentang Sehun padanya? Oh Nona Byun gunakan otakmu dengan baik, tak adakah cara yang lain?"

"Eiisshh.. entahlah, memangnya siapa yang dekat dengan si albino selain Kai, huh?"

"_Molla"_

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan tentang masa lalu Sehun, pikirkan saja perasaanmu padanya, jangan sampai kau terlambat menyadarinya atau kau akan menyesal. Kalaupun perempuan tersebut adalah mantan kekasih Sehun maka biarkan saja, toh dia juga mempunyai urusan denganmu, right?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Baek?"

"Aku bicara agar kau cepat menyadari perasaanmu Luhaaann dan jangan memikirkan wanita sialan yang menabrakmu itu!, ah percuma bicara denganmu, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri", Baekhyun memproutkan bibirnya sebal

"Hehe, _mian"_

"_Dwaesseo"_

Baekhyun dan Luhan terus berceloteh ria hingga larut malam dan akhirnya mereka tertidur lelap ditemani rintik hujan yang turun membasahi tanah Seoul.

~O~

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan jemari mereka yang saling terkait satu sama lain erat. Seisi kampus yang melihatnya mulai berdesas-desus, saling berbisik, sementara sisanya menatap mereka iri.

"Waahh.. pasangan baru lagi"

"Mereka sangat cocok bersama"

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan Kai yang sangat berkharisma?"

"_Jangan hiraukan mereka, jalan saja terus, aku di sampingmu", _Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, membuatnya bergedik karena geli

Ya, mereka sekarang menjadi lebih dekat, Kai sedang mencoba untuk mencintai Kyungsoo dan melindunginya seperti yang dulu dilakukannya terhadap Luhan. Selain itu orang tua mereka memaksa agar Kai dan Kyungsoo berangkat serta pulang kuliah bersama.

Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke kelasnya,memastikan agar Kyungsoo baik-baik saja (_duh Kai over protective banget ya :'v_), kemudian berbalik arah menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kelas Kai mendapati Sehun tengah melamun, matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Segera saja Kai menghampirinya, membuatnya terkejut

"Hey bro! Wake up! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?", Kai menyentakkan bahu Sehun

"Aiissh.. _kkamjakkiya"_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan albino?"

"Tak ada"

"_Geojitmalhago, _mulutmu mengatakan tidak tetapi matamu mengatakan iya"

"Kau akan terkejut jika aku mengatakannya"

"_Wae?"_

"Krystal, aku bertemu dengannya saat pertunanganmu kemarin"

"Yak! Itu saja? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana Hun? Jelas-jelas kau bertemunya di pertunanganku, itu artinya keluargaku yang mengundangku dan tentu saja dengan persetujuanku"

"Kau sengaja ya ingin membuatku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kedua orang tua Krystal merupakan rekan kerja"

"Huufftt.. dunia sangat sempit ya? kukira dia sudah hilang ditelan lautan"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu Hun"

"Perhatian! Kelas segera dimulai, harap semuanya tenang!", Kibum _seosaengnim _memasuki kelas

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Sehun dan Kai bersikap acuh tak acuh, mereka tidak terlalu excited seperti murid lainnya jika ada penghuni kelas yang baru.

"_Annyeong haseyo yeorobun, naneun Krystal Jung imnida, _saya baru saja pindah dari New York beberapa minggu yang lalu, _bangaseubnida", _Krystal membungkukkan badannya

Sehun dan Kai membelalakkan matanya kemudian saling berpandangan, terkejut? Tentu saja

"Silahkan Krystal _ssi_, kau bisa duduk di belakang Oh Sehun", ucap Kibum _seosaengnim_

"_Kamssahamnida ssaem", _Krystal berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah tegas namun terkesan angkuh khasnya

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, apakah ini adalah takdir?"

"_Damn, shut up! What the heck you are Krys!"_

-TBC-

Hei hei para readers kesayangan author! ({})

Kayaknya ngga jadi 7 atau 8 chapter deh.. hihihi, ngga papa kan?

Pengen dipanjangin lagi, ngga tau sampe berapa, sehabisnya ide author aja

Maafkan saya, sepertinya chapter ini mbosenin banget -

Sedih, kehabisan kata-kata :"

Oh ya, thanks ya reviewnya di previous chapter

Jangan lupa review chapter ini juga ^^

Untuk ff nya yang school life author mau bikin semi comedy aja deh, biar ngga terlalu tegang, all official pair, tapi tetep dibanyakin HunHan and ChanBaek dong, as always :D

Untuk penjelasan : Kai sama Luhan dulu memang 1 sekolahan, tapi Luhan orangnya ngga pedulian sama orang atau lingkungan sekitarnya, jadi ya.. mereka ngga pernah ketemuan, gitu loh. Belibet banget ya? :'v

Lusa kalau dah selesai bakal langsung update, keburu ukk ntar ngga bisa upload. Semoga sebelum Juni dah selesai ni ff, dukungannya aja ya

Sekali lagi thanks yang dah mau sempetin baca sm review ff ini *deepbow

Bye bye~ :* *flyingkiss with Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan :v


	8. Chapter 8

Hai readers, maaf banget kalau ini bukan lanjutannya

Aku lagi berusaha untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya

Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini aku banyak kegiatan di sekolah, jadi belum sempat melanjutkan fanfic Can You Fix My Heart

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setiaku, yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, jujur support kalian itu menggugahku untuk kembali melanjutkannya

Sekali lagi terima kasih

Mohon reviewnya, aku ingin melihat apakah kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan

10+ review lanjut secepatnya

Terima kasih, salam hunhan shiper

-Oh Hunbin-


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Can You Fix My Heart? **

**Main Cast : -Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**-Oh Sehun**

**OC : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Kim Heechul as Luhan's mama**

**-Byun Baekhyun as Luhan's best friend**

**-Do Kyungsoo as Luhan's friend**

**-Park Chanyeol as Baekhyun's boyfriend**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-Jessica Jung**

**-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 8 (First Try)**

**WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

**Typo everywhere..**

**NO BASH!**

**NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Enjoy and read !**

**Thanks ^^**

_**Previous chapter..**_

"_**Hai, kita bertemu lagi, apakah ini adalah takdir?"**_

"_**Damn, shut up! What the heck you are Krys!"**_

**Chapter 8 is begin..**

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lebar, hanya satu keinginannya yaitu segera keluar dari kelas terkutuk dengan nenek sihir di dalamnya. Namun sepertinya ia terlambat, karena sekarang seorang nenek sihir tengah membuntutinya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Tunggu aku, aku ingin pulang bersamamu!", Krystal berjalan dengan langkah seribu menuju Sehun, sementara yang dikejar malah mempercepat langkahnya

"OH SEHUUNN!", geram Krystal

Sehun masih bungkam, enggan melayani perempuan yang terus mengumpat di sampingnya

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, aku tahu kau pasti masih sangat marah dan kecewa padaku kan karena kejadian waktu itu? Maafkan aku Hun"

"Sehun? Kau masih marah padaku, kalau begitu marahlah, tampar aku, maki aku atau apapun asal kau memaafkanku", Krystal mulai berbicara dengan nada memelas

"Hun? Oh Sehun? Kau tak mau menjawabku? Apa aku benar-benar tak berarti lagi bagimu? Perlukah aku berlutut dihadapanmu agar kau mau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku?"

"Yak! Krystal Jung, neo micheosseo? Usahamu akan sia-sia, jika aku menamparmu, memakimu sekalipun kau berlutut di kakiku apakah sakit yang dulu akan hilang? TIDAK Krys! Dwaesseo! Uruslah kehidupanmu sendiri dengan baik, jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi"

"T-tt-tapi Hun.."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu dan aku sangat membencimu, ingat itu baik-baik!", Sehun bergegas meninggalkan Krystal

"_Geurae_! Aku tak akan mengusikmu lagi, tapi orang di sekitarmu yang akan merasakan akibatnya Oh Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik kemudian berkata, "_busun mariya?"_

"Kim Lu Han, _yeoja _yang tempo hari bersama denganmu pada saat pertunangan Kim Jongin, dia yang akan merasakannya"

"Jangan coba-coba menggaggunya, atau akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri"

"Huuaa... _daebak! _Kau bahkan rela jika tangan sucimu kau kotori dengan lumpur? Hanya demi dia? _Yeoja _sialan itu?"

"Jangan mengatainya seperti itu! Kau bahkan tak lebih darinya sedikitpun!", Sehun meninggikan suaranya

"Wah.. santailah sedikit Oh Sehun, membunuhku? Cih, lakukanlah jika kau memang benar-benar ingin melenyapkanku"

Sehun berjalan menuju Krystal dengan tatapan menusuknya, "Jadi kau menantangku?", Sehun menyudutkan Krystal ke dinding koridor

" Kau boleh saja membunuhku, tetapi kupastikan gadis incaranmu akan berakhir tragis beberapa jam setelah kematianku", Krystal pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di koridor

"shit!", umpat Sehun

~O~

Luhan memasuki kedai buble tea langganannya kemudian mengambil tempat di sudut kedai dekat jendela.

Kemudian seorang pegawai yang diketahui bernama Kim Minseok membawakan buble tea rasa taro kesukaannya beserta tiramisu pesanannya.

"Silahkan pesanannya nona manis"

"Ah, thanks Minseok eonni"

"Kau sendirian saja?", Minseok menarik kursi di depan Luhan lalu mendudukinya

"Menunggu seseorang"

"Jongin?"

"Huuft.. bukan Jongin eon"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Temannya Jongin, Oh Sehun"

"Ahh.. bocah albino itu? Dia juga sering kemari membeli buble tea rasa coklat kesukaannya"

"Ternyata dia cukup populer juga"

"Jangan salah, meski dia pendiam tetapi penggemarnya bukan main"

"Begitu ya?"

"Hhm.. sudah ya aku harus kembali bekerja"

"Baiklah"

~O~

Sehun mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan cepat, ia sudah terlambat 30 menit dari waktu yang ia janjikan bersama Luhan. Handphone milik Sehun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk, tertera nama 'Luhan _ma cheri' _di layarnya. Sehun mengangkat panggilannya sembari terus menyetir.

'_Yeoboseyo?'_

'_Ya! Oh Sehun, neo eodiya?'_

'_Aku sedang menuju ke kedai buble tea langgananmu, tunggulah sebentar?'_

'_Cepatlah, aku sudah lama menunggu'_

'_Arasseo, arasseo'_

Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya, kemudian menambah kecepatan menyetirnya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di kedai buble tea langgannya, baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kedai matanya sudah menangkap sesosok gadis yang duduk sendirian sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja, membuat irama yang beraturan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan.

"Hai Lu, lama menunggu?"

"Ah Sehun, kau sudah datang, ini buble tea rasa coklat sesukaanmu. Tidak aku belum lama menunggu"

"Syukurlah, maafkan aku mengulur waktu"

"Tak apa, tetapi apa yang membuatmu terlambat? Tak biasanya kau terlambat datang menemuiku"

"Ah, tak apa tadi aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku di kampus, jadi sedikit terlambat"

"_DEG, 1 kebohongan, untuk apa aku berbohong, mengapa mulutku ini berdusta?", ucap Sehun dalam hati._

"Begitu ya, tak masalah", ucap Luhan

"Kau.. kuliahmu bagaimana? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak Sehun-ah, semua lancar, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama denganmu, semua terasa menyenangkan"

'_2 kebohongan, semua tidak baik-baik saja. Krystal datang kembali, dan itu adalah masalah besar. Entahlah, aku tak bisa jujur untuk masalah Krystal'_

"Syukurlah jika semua baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka baik, semakin lekat saja setiap harinya"

"Hhhmm.. begitu rupanya"

"By the way, bagaimana kabarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Bukankah mereka akan segera bertunangan?"

"Entahlah, aku kurang tahu mereka akan bertunangan kapan"

"Ooohh.. yang jelas beri tahu aku jika mereka akan bertunangan"

"Tanpa kuberi tahu juga kau pasti mendapatkan undangannya Oh Sehun"

"Yah.. setidaknya ada alasan mengapa kita bertemu kan?"

"Harus ada alasan ya jika kita bertemu? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku ingin melihatmu atau merindukanmu, apakah aku perlu alasan untuk bertemu denganmu hun?", Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, sementara yang dipandang hanya tersenyum malu

"Hey aku bicara padamu Oh Sehun", Luhan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

"Ah, maafkan aku. Ya jika kau merindukanku, membutuhkan sandaran untukmu, datanglah. Datanglah ke dalam dekapanku. Tanpa harus ada alasan Lu"

Muka Luhan memerah, sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas menjalar, terlebih ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium punggung tangan Luhan yang putih bersih.

"Benar begitu?", tanya Luhan malu-malu

"Tentu saja, datanglah kapanpun, meski kau datang hanya untuk menjadikanmu pelarianku. Aku tak masalah Lu", Sehun menatap dalam Luhan

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hun, menakutkan"

"Benarkah? Maaf membuatmu takut, ingin kupeluk agar kau tak takut lagi?", Sehun menggoda Luhan

"Kau ini benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan hm"

"Hehehe, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sangat menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Lu? Kekekeke"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

"Eh kita sudah lama rupanya berbincang disini Lu, mau kuantar pulang?"

"Boleh saja Hun"

"Sini, kemarikan tanganmu, di luar dingin", Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya kemudian merengkuh badannya ke dalam rangkulannya.

Luhan membatu, badannya tak mampu melawan, sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini

"Se-sehun.."

"Sudah diam saja, ayo cepat sudah gelap Lu"

"Baiklah", Luhan mengimbangi langkah panjang Sehun

Ayolah Luhan bukan wanita munafik yang tidak menyukai perlakuan manis Sehun padanya. Ia sangat menyukainya. Wajahnya tersenyum, sialnya Sehun menangkap basah senyuman Luhan dan berakhir dengan rasa malu pada Sehun. Oh jangan katakan Sehun lelaki yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Memang pada kenyataannya udara pada malam itu terasa sangat dingin.

Sehun menyalakan mobilnya sebelum akhirnya ia melajukan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan standar. Hening, tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar basa-basi. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing diselimuti dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Luhan hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Sudah sampai Lu"

Diam, tak ada jawaban

"Lu?", Sehun mengulang pangilannya sekali lagi sembari mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah cantik Luhan

Masih tak bergeming

"LUHAN!", teriak Sehun

"A-ah iya Sehun, maafkan aku, aku melamun"

"Tak apa, maafkan aku juga ya. Apa aku berteriak terlalu keras?", tanya Sehun. Tangan kirinya pun reflek bergerak mengusap pelan puncak kepala Luhan

"Tidak, tenang saja. Dan terima kasih karena telah mengantarku pulang"

"Sama-sama Lu"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ke rumah sekarang ya, sampai jumpa lagi"

"Eh tunggu sebentar Lu", Sehun menahan tangan Luhan

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, masuk lah. Mama pasti menunggumu di dalam"

"Baiklah"

Sehun masih belum menancapkan gas untuk menuju ke apartementnya. Ia termenung sendiri. Kepalanya ia letakkan ke setir mobil, kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Kotak merah kecil berisikan cincin permata yang belum sempat ia berikan kepada Luhan. Gadis yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Entah mengapa Sehun masih belum mempunyai nyali untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa semuanya terlalu cepat. Ia takut jika Luhan tak membalas perasaannya. Atau yang lebih ia takutkan adalah ketika Luhan menolak cintanya dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang malah pergi menjauhinya.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian ia menatap rumah milik Luhan. Sesekali ia mengintip ke jendela kamarnya sambil memegang kotak berisi cincin tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar air matanya lolos begitu saja seiring dengan rintikan hujan yang menemani heningnya malam.

~O~

Luhan melihat semuanya, ia melihat Sehun menangis. Ia memang tak tahu alasan dibalik air mata Sehun yang mengalir begitu saja. Tapi entah mengapa air matanya juga ikut meluncur setelah melihat Sehun menangis. Apa karena ia mulai menyukai Sehun? Tidak, kalau hanya sekedar menyukai untuk apa ia menangis. Atau mungkin saja perasaan yang lebih dari itu?

Ia berjalan lunglai ke arah kasurnya. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tersebut. Waktu terus berjalan, sudah sekitar 30 menit ia berbaring, namun rasa kantuknya tak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya berdering. Ada pesan masuk, dari Sehun. Ia langsung membaca pesan tersebut.

'_Bisakah kau datang esok hari ke taman dekat kedai buble tea yang tadi kita kunjungi? Ada sesuatu yang perlu kusampaikan padamu'_

Luhan menjawabnya

'_Baiklah, jam 1 siang. Kalau bisa jangan sampai telat. Good night Hun!"_

_~O~_

Sehun bergegas mengemasi buku-buku dari mejanya. Ia tidak boleh telat lagi kali ini. Sehun berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan Kai yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Karena terlalu buru-buru, Sehun menabrak seorang wanita. Soojung lagi Soojung lagi.

"Hey, excuse me, bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati tampan? Bagaimana jika aku terluka karena kau tabrak tadi? Lihatlah aku terjatuh seperti ini, bagaimana jika aku tak bisa jalan?"

"Ayolah Soojung, aku sedang buru-buru jangan menyita waktuku"

"Setidaknya bantu aku berdiri sebelum kau pergi. Apa susahnya membantu wanita yang kau tabrak untuk berdiri"

"Baiklah baiklah", Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Setidaknya ia masih punya hati nurani dibalik sifatnya yang seperti es

"Sakit?", tanya Sehun

"Eung, sedikit", ucap Soojung

"Tapi tak apa kan? Aku ada janji dengan Luhan, aku takut ia menungguku terlalu lama"

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi"

"Beritahu aku nanti jika kau memang perlu ke rumah sakit", kata Sehun, sebelum akhirnya ia lari meninggalkan Soojung

~O~

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdua di taman sembari menyesap manisnya buble tea rasa taro dan coklat yang sempat dibeli keduanya.

"Lu"

"Ya?"

"Emm.. kau apakah sudah melupakan Kai?", tanya Sehun hati-hati

"Eem.. belum sepenuhnya, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku pasti akan melupakannya. Memangnya ada apa Hun?", Luhan menatap mata Sehun

"Begitu ya", Sehun menanggapi Luhan dengan senyumnya yang menawan

Luhan balas tersenyum, oh mengapa Luhan merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang mendesak ingin keluar saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Pertanda apakah ini?

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Luhan. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya menggapai tangan Luhan.

"Luhan, jika kau belum mampu melupakannya, apakah ada ruang yang tersisa di hatimu? Biarkan aku mengisinya untukmu. Biarkan aku menggantikan Kai dan membuatmu lupa jika ia pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu, beri aku kesempatan untuk mewarnai hidupmu. Aku.. rasanya tak mampu jika harus melihatmu bersedih, dan aku.. tak mampu untuk hidup tanpamu", Sehun menjeda kalimatnya

"Jika aku memang mencintaimu dengan tulus, salahkah aku jika menuntut balasan perasaan darimu? Salahkah aku jika aku memintamu tersenyum hanya padaku seperti halnya aku tersenyum padamu? Aku tahu, ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagi kita. Aku tak meminta kau untuk menjawab perasaanmu padaku sekarang juga. Aku beri kau waktu tanpa batas, meski aku harus menunggu entah berapa lamanya. Karena, aku tahu aku tak memiliki hak untuk memakasa kau membalas perasaanku. Tetapi.. kumohon mengertilah jika aku benar-benar tulus padamu"

Luhan diam seribu bahasa, belum sempat ia menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Sehun berdiri dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Luhan.

Mereka tak tahu, jika ada yang menyaksikan mereka dengan mata yang memerah membendung air mata yang akan segera mendesak keluar.

-TBC-

Hai hai readers kesayangan :* :*

Apa kabar semua? Akhirnya aku comeback setelah lamaaa banget ±6 atau 7 bulan ya?

Maaf ya dah nggantungin kalian :'

First of all. Thanks buat yg dah review di previous chapter ya. Yang reviewnya belum dibales maaf juga ya. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi emang belum sempet. Maaf banget maaf

Bener-bener lagi masa tersibuk di sekolah. Ini karena Sabtu lg nganggur, terus keinget kalian para readers, jadi langsung kebut.

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini ga memuaskan atau jelek atau apalah gatau :' atau kependekan, soalnya mendadak ini nulisnya

Untuk Sehun Soojung nanti mungkin ada flashback tentang masa lalu mereka ya, sekedar info takut kalian bingung nanti malah jadi ga minat baca lagi

Gatau harus nulis apalagi, pokoknya makasih dan maaf ya :")

Yang masih nunggu ini ff reviewnya jangan lupa ya, kasih author semangat dan dukungan ^^

Oh ya, aku juga baru buat ff di wattpad, coba-coba aja si hehe. Hunhan gs as always. Yang minat baca pm aja ya hehe

Jangan jadi silent readers ya ;)

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! ^^ :*


End file.
